Ive Fallen In Love With My Executioner
by BanditJKilljoy
Summary: Gaara is in town, Hinata is assigned to a new team, Sasuke falls in love with someone. Its my first fic on here. Rated M for torture scenes, lemons, and adult language. Rate n Review plz! flames accepted, HinGaaSasu or Itachi...
1. New teams

**Alright so I rewrote this first chapter. And will rewrite the others and update. I just felt like it wasnt how I wanted it besides the fact that it was going way off course haha. Sooo... yup. Please let me know what you think of this new version. **

* * *

_New Summary_

_Why is it she seemed to find herself in these kinds of situations. And most of all with him of all people? He had wanted to kill her for crying out loud! She had offended him in one of the worst ways and was now sentenced to pay for it with her life, at his hand. But damn, why couldn't he just get it over with already? He had tortured her by confusing her with his intentions. Buying her things, trying to comfort her, talking to her. Why would he do these things if he is going to have to kill her anyway? WHY?_

_

* * *

_

CHAPTER 1

NEW EXPERIENCE

The original rookie nine stood in the Hokage's office awaiting her announcement. Tsunade eyed them all wondering if what she had planned was going to be disastrous or not. Kakashi was reading his book while leaning against the wall closest to the door. He seemed uninterested already knowing what was going to be said.

"As an exercise for you I am going to change up your teams" Tsunade began.

Sakura felt like throwing a fit. She didn't want to be separated from Sasuke. Sasuke much like others of the group were surprised but remained silent. Ino hoped she would be on Sasuke's team. Naruto went over who he would rather be partnered with than Sasuke.

Tsunade poured herself some sake into her cup, "the point of this is to see who can adapt to working with others they are not familiar with. In real missions allies can appear but if you don't know how to adapt to work together it wont matter how strong or how many you are."

A few grunts were heard. Tsunade continued, "I also wanted to inform you that the Kazekage will be in town for the next six months. He and his siblings will take part in training sessions and missions for Konoha."

"And what's the purpose of that?" Sakura couldn't help but ask.

Taking a sip from her cup Tsunade smiled as if what she was about to say was a joke, "Its purpose is to familiarize Konoha and Suna with each other so the bonds can grow stronger."

"Wait so if that's true then isn't someone supposed to go to Suna?" Naruto wondered.

Tsunade sighed. Why did Naruto have to show that he had some brain at a time like this? She was trying to avoid that subject until the time came closer. "Yes and they will. Whoever the Kazekage chooses to return with him to Suna will stay there for six months before returning home"

"When will they be here?" Sakura asked.

"This afternoon" Tsunade wanted to hurry this up so she could immerse herself in the gamble she had been waiting on for the past week. "Now listen up I haven't chosen your new team mates for you. Just line up."

They did as they were told. All nine looked around questioningly. When they were done Tsunade pointed to each of them while counting down the line, "Remember your numbers, one, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three"

Sasuke felt as if he was in kindergarten. Tsunade poured herself yet another cup after finishing the current one, "alright now go stand with the other two people who have the same number as you"

Naruto frowned, "I'm on the same team as Sasuke again"

Sasuke glared, "Can't we switch?"

Hinata to her misfortune ended up on Sasuke's team and to her amazing luck the same as Naruto's. Tsunade felt a bit annoyed, "No you can't switch"

"But I thought the point was to work with new people" Sasuke muttered.

"I want to be on Sasuke's team!" Ino whined. "I'll switch you Hinata"

Hinata wanted to comply if only to get away from the scary Uchiha but the look Tsunade gave her made her think otherwise. Sakura groaned, "Why couldn't I get Sasuke?Kiba scratched his head, "But Sakura is so loud"

"No I'm not" Sakura boomed.

"Look your not going to switch so don't even try. The teams are set, I already wrote them down Tsunade finished writing the teams down. Kakashi will train Sasuke's team. Kurenai will teach Kiba's team and Asuma will teach Ino's team."

Kakashi pushed away from the wall, "my team meet outside in five minutes by the training grounds"

"I suggest the rest of you go find Kurenai or Asuma" Tsunade smirked seeing their reactions.

After they were all dismissed they each headed out to search for their new teachers. Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto walked in group to the training grounds. Naruto going on about how he didn't like being stuck on the same team with Sasuke and getting Kakashi as a teacher again. Hinata wished that Kiba or Shino had gotten onto her team. If she knew that was the way the Hokage was going to decide then she would have switched places with one of the other girls. Ino or Sakura would have done it in a heartbeat she was sure.

Kakashi smiled seeing his familiar two students. He thought Hinata was going to have a rough time adjusting to his much harsher methods of teaching. When the three students sat down on the grass Kakashi started, "Alright so how about we get to know each other a bit more"

Naruto groaned.

"State your names and anything else you want about yourself. It doesn't have to be incredibly detailed. Anything will do. Naruto you start."

Naruto smiled broadly, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and one day I'm going to be the Hokage. I love ramen and hate bullies"

Sasuke went next, "Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like sweets, hate fan girls and hate weak people"

Hinata wished she would disappear. Especially when Sasuke had said he hated weak people, "I'm Hinata Hyuga." she paused not knowing what else to say, "… I like to read and am studying to become a medic ninja"

"Wow really? That's amazing!" Naruto was amazed. Hinata felt a rush of happiness until he opened his mouth to say, "Study hard so you can be as good as Sakura kay Hinata?"

'_Idiot' _Sasuke thought.

'_Poor girl' _Kakashi sighed before taking their attention, "Show up tomorrow at dawn right here so we can start our first training session together. Don't eat any breakfast"

"Yeah like I'm going to fall for that again" Naruto smirked. Sasuke nodded in agreement and Hinata... Had no idea what they were talking about.

Naruto left dragging Sasuke with him to the ramen stand. Kakashi said his goodbye and went off to who knew where to read his perverted book. That left Hinata… who retreated to her one bedroom apartment. It hadn't always been that way but ever since her father disowned her Hinata had taken to living in a rundown cheap apartment on the outskirts of town. There was hardly anything there but dirt, overgrown grass, cracked cement and the very few neighbors she had. Only three other apartments were part of the building she inhabited. One was vacant, another was occupied by a man who dealt with drugs and the last was a woman and man who were hardly ever home anyway.

Her apartment didn't have much in it, in her living room was a long light brown couch that the elderly lady who had lived there had left, a rectangle shaped rug with brown squares, a box she used as a table to eat on and a black fan which sat unused in the corner of the room. It was winter so it wasn't needed. Her dining room was empty, her kitchen had only the few mismatched cups and plates, the refrigerator held only bottles of water, a small pot of rice and a plate of chicken that her teacher Kurenai had given to her the day before. In her bedroom was a mattress on the floor with a thin faded blue blanket. Her only clothes were folded on the floor of her closet since she didn't have any hangers for them.

Going into her bathroom she stripped herself and turned on the water. Looking at herself in the mirror she knew she was happy even though she didn't have much. At least she could now grow her hair out to the length she wanted instead of keeping it in a boyish style to please her father. Soon she wasn't able to see herself in the mirror due to the steam her shower was giving off. She inwardly cheered for the simple pleasures in life like showering with hot water. True she wasn't a materialistic girl but now that she was on her own and she had to work for her things she grew to appreciate them more. At her fathers house things were just handed to her as if she were some delicate princess.

An hour later Hinata was arriving at her job at a small bar. Her co-worker Tskune smiled at her, "Your right on time"

Hinata smiled back. There weren't a lot of customers tonight considering it was Thursday but Hinata took their orders none the less. Tskune made the various colorfully named drinks while Hinata took them to the customers. There was normally another worker but they had called in sick. When it was getting close to dawn Hinata asked Tskune is she could leave since she had a ninja training session with her teacher. To this Tskune laughed, "your too nice to be training to kill people"

Hinata frowned at him. He just smiled and told her to go and do her best. In the training grounds Hinata sat on her own. The moist grass was starting to seep through her pants. Where were they? "He said dawn right?"

"Kakashi is always late" Sasuke informed startling Hinata.

"Oh y-yeah?" Hinata didn't like the idea of being alone with the infamous avenger. Word was that he had killed his own brother and was with Orochimaru until a year ago when Naruto and Sakura brought him back. She thought they would have killed him for his betrayal of the village but here he stood.

"Guess we had the same idea huh?" Naruto walked up to them.

Hinata looked on questioningly between Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto grinned showing her a lunch, "eat up"

"B-but he said-" she twiddled her index fingers together.

"trust me your going to want to eat" he handed her the box.

"I wouldn't" Kakashi yawned waving at them from a few feet away. "I tell you things for a reason"

"Hey last time-" Naruto began.

"Who said this was going to be the same?" Kakashi interrupted. "Today's exercise will be simple. You have to run ten laps around where I have marked with flags."

The students looked where the flags were. It wasn't a huge circle but it wasn't small either. Naruto of course spoke out, "is that it? I can do that with my eyes closed"

Sasuke rarely agreed with his blonde best friend but nodded anyway. Hinata had other thoughts, _'its not because of me that he's going easy right?' _she was mortified.

"Alright now go line up at the starting line" Kakashi motioned toward the red rope he had laid on the grass."

"after we do this lets do some real training" Naruto hated this easy task. He wanted to grow stronger not run in circles like the idiot everyone thought he was.

"Oh we will" Kakashi smirked behind his black mask. "Ready… set… go" at the same time he said go he finished forming hand seals that made his students crash face first onto the wet grass.

"Hey what the!" our favorite blonde fox boy growled.

Sasuke groaned slightly at the pressure on his back. He felt as if there was someone as heavy as a damn horse on his back. He lifted his head enough to see Hinata had her cheek firmly pressed on the grass. Her eyes were clenched shut and her tiny hands formed fists.

"I want ten laps. And keep in mind that I am considered the hardest teacher for a reason. I will not be going easy for anyone" Kakashi enjoyed seeing his male students angry. He felt a bit bad for Hinata but he knew some hard training would do her good. He had always thought that she needed to stop being treated like a princess and more like a ninja or else she would never get stronger.

"what the hell did you do?" Sasuke managed to choke out. He felt as if the breakfast he had eaten would soon be thrown up on the grass under him. Not a good picture considering he couldn't even move himself enough to not get dirty from his own vomit. Naruto wouldn't admit it but he felt the same.

"I increased gravity on you" their teacher replied as if it was plainly obvious and nothing serious at all. "So… ten laps come on. You have to finish soon so we can start the 'real training' right Naruto?"

"Son of a…" the blonde growled.

Sasuke wouldn't give his teacher the satisfaction of seeing him unable to finish the laps so one by one he forced his limbs to push his body up onto his feet. He stood a bit crippled but started to take slow steps forward anyway. Naruto who refused to be outdone by his rival started doing the same. That left Hinata… sad to say she couldn't get onto her feet at all. She was currently on her knees trying to push her left side up by pushing her left palm against the grass. Kakashi couldn't help but steal glances at her raised behind every once in awhile. Damn him and his perverted books. He was turning into a pedophile. Well, Hinata wasn't a child but she may as well be since he was a good ten years older than her.

Hinata finally got to her feet seeing that Sasuke and Naruto were half way done with their first lap. With clenched teeth she started taking excruciatingly slow steps forward. She was happy she had gotten up at least but wouldn't rest until she was at least two laps done. It was her personal goal. Hours later Kakashi lifted the jutsu seeing his students drenched in the morning rain, sweat and mud. Sasuke had made it to the eighth lap, Naruto to the seventh and Hinata had done four laps. She was proud at having done double than her personal goal but was now exhausted considering she hadn't ate or slept. Her eyes drooped every once in awhile.

Kakashi was reading his book, "your done for today. I suggest you all go home, take a hot shower and eat a hot meal"

"Lets go to Ichiraku's" Naruto suggested happily.

Sasuke grunted, "I'm going to take a shower"

Hinata wanted to go she honestly did but she had no money. She had been saving for a decent bed and was now so close to buying it. She didn't want to spend the money she had until the bed was in her room. "I want to shower too"

"Aw alright guess I'll go alone" Naruto grinned anyway.

They each went their own ways. Hinata wasn't paying much attention to where she was going and crashed into something. She felt something rough and grainy hold onto her ankles and wrists. Pain seared through them as the sand started to cut away through the top layer of skin.

"Gaara don't!" a female voiced. "if you kill her it'll raise tensions higher"

The sand slowly retreated from Hinata who froze in horror at seeing Gaara and his siblings. Thankful for the sister Temari who had spoken out Hinata didn't move in the hopes he wouldn't chase after her if she ran. Not that her legs were able to run anyway. She was still exhausted.

Kankuro helped Hinata on her feet, "Are you okay?"

Hinata nodded numbly still afraid of Gaara who only glared at her. When they left on their way Hinata let herself fall to her knees. She felt as if she had come face to face with death itself only to leave with her life.

In the meantime Kankuro and Temari were trying to figure out where the shopping district was. Gaara could care less and wandered off on his own. They didn't have any missions for Konoha for them so they were left to explore.

"Yo Gaara!" Naruto called out.

Gaara contained his smile. Naruto was someone he could actually relate to. Maybe that's why he could actually stand him. Both had been shunned from society at a young age because of the demons inside of their bodies. "Naruto"

"Have some ramen" Naruto gestured to the seat next to his.

When Gaara sat down Naruto asked, "So how do you like Konoha so far?"

"Too green"

"Ha-ha well I guess it is compared to Suna a desert city"

Gaara nodded and started to eat along his first friend. When both were done Naruto paid and walked off with Gaara, "So why didn't you guys get partnered up with us if your going to be taking on missions for Konoha?"

"we did. I'm on Kakashi's team"

Naruto's jaw dropped, "awesome! We're on the same team!"

Gaara raised an eyebrow, "Two demon vessels on one team?"

Naruto shrugged, "Aw come on. Hey I know! Lets go tell the others!" then it hit him… "Heh never mind. I don't know where they live"

'_Dumbass' _"…" Gaara stared at him.

* * *

Hinata burst through her door feeling paranoid. She kept looking around as if Gaara had followed her to kill her in private. _'Don't be stupid' _she thought. Still though she shuddered. "what a scary guy"

Stumbling to her closet she found what she wanted, pajamas and went to warm up water for a shower. Her muscles screamed as she undressed. She hadn't thought Kakashi's training would be so tough. Then again he wasn't considered the hardest teacher for nothing. Steam from the hot water filled the room and she stepped in to relax her muscles.

Who knew the next morning she would be so sore that simple sitting up would hurt? "Ugh" she groaned lifting her sore body from bed. After her shower yesterday she had eaten a light meal then crashed onto her bed for the rest of the day. It was a good thing she didn't need to work last night or else who knew if she would be able to even move.

An hour later she was waiting for Kakashi and the others by the empty field across from her apartments. Of course they didn't know she lived there. They probably thought she lived with Kurenai still. A lone figure made its way towards her. When he got closer she realized who he was and did her best to smile politely, "Good morning Sasuke"

"Morning" he replied in a lazy tone. Clearly he wasn't interested in talking to her so she bit her lower lip and turned away to wring her hands nervously_. 'why couldn't it have been Naruto?' _at least Naruto was nice to her.


	2. Brats, Parties, and Dates!

Hey people!! um yea.. Im still figuring out how to post so dont be mad if i mess up ok? - well first off, thank you to everyone who read and thank you especially to the few who reviewed.

Second, I gotta introduce you guys to my pals Crimson and Mei (she used to be called Kisame but since she found out theres a character in Naruto with that name she wanted to change it) anyway, they are my little mini muses -

Crimson: Im going to kill you all

Me: dont be so mean! I WANT them to read my fanfics!!!

Crimson: and that matters to me why?

Me: jerk...

Mei: dont mind them - theyre always like this! anyway BlackBrokenHeart does not own Naruto nor will she ever own it.

Me: hey! it could happen!

Crimson: in your dreams you crazy fangirl

Me: shut it! at least i own my characters, Mei (yes shes in there!), Lee, Akitoki, Kanna, and Emi.

Well.. anyway.. uh.. i need another beta reader anyone interested? takes out tray of cookies hehe... anyway just send me a message - until then... enjoy my fanfic!

Chapter 2 - Brats, Parties, and Dates?!

Hinata awoke in a small bedroom with nothing but a small cabinet, bathroom, TV, and night stand. She guessed she was at the hospital since she recognized the room seeing as she was one of the nurses herself. Since fighting was not exactly her forte Tsunade had suggested becoming a medical nin. Hinata was skeptical at first but soon thought that the medics could teach her some valuable healing methods so she stayed. Every afternoon she would volunteer and since she was not obligated in any form she always worked when it was convenient for her.

Hinata was about to stand when a nurse came inside. "Oh, hello Miss Hinata" the red head bowed.

Hinata smiled at her, "Hello, Kanna"

Kanna smiled. "I am sorry I was about to call you Miss Hyuga"

Hinata paled but shook it off, "Its ok Kanna. I guess I'm not the only one getting used to it."

Kanna nodded. The air around them suddenly seemed so heavy with sorrow and regret. Kanna's emerald green eyes seemed to be more interested at the floor than Hinata at the moment. Hinata shuffled uncomfortably before walking past Kanna in a hurry without another word.

'Oh God! I forgot THEY were going to come over today!' Hinata ran through the crowd as fast as possible towards her apartment. She ran around a sharp corner and tripped, she braced herself for the impact on her face but it never came. She opened her eyes finding herself staring into black ones.

"I um… ano… U-Uchiha-sama" Hinata stammered while standing on her own feet again. He had been holding her close to his chest with his arms around her and her feet tangled up in themselves. It had all happened so fast. Hinata stared at her shoes for a moment

"Sasuke"

"eh?" Hinata stared at him in confusion. She knew his name so why would he even take the time to repeat it to her?

Sasuke stared at her until he realized who she was. She looked so different without her jacket on. He looked her over realizing the great body she had been hiding underneath that oversized jacket of hers. Why she hid it was beyond him.

"Call me Sasuke. Uchiha-sama is so, formal. After all, we ARE team mates now." she heard him say. If Hinata did not know better, she would have said Sasuke was actually smiling!

Hinata poked her index fingers together as normal when she was nervous. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. He was about to say something when Hinata's eyes grew as wide as saucers. Feeling completely lost he stared at her. The next thing he knew she was running past him as she muttered a quick good bye leaving Sasuke to his very perverted thoughts and his now very happy friend.

With Hinata

Finally making it to her apartment Hinata fumbled with the keys. She heard a loud crash and yelling come from inside causing her to drop her keys. She was about to bend down to retrieve her keys when the door swung open almost hitting her. Immediately entering her apartment she was greeted with the strangest sight in a long time.

There in the middle of her living room was non other than her cousin Neji Hyuga strapped to a chair with a sock in his mouth. His eyes widened when he saw her. "Iaba ook ot!" (Hinata look out)

Hinata not understanding his obvious warning walked towards him ready to untie him. She managed to get the sock out of his mouth when she felt someone, or something, grab her ankles and another thing jump on her back. "We got you now!"

Hinata knew something like this was bound to happen. She walked forwards to the best of her abilities (you know, with a something holding onto her ankles) towards the sofa on the far center of the wall. Once there she twisted her body making herself land on her back on top of the 'thing' which was now shouting in her ear. As for the other 'thing,' it lost hold on Hinata's ankles. Gaining the advantage over them Hinata flipped over and sat on the 'thing' as for the other one Hinata watched as it hid behind Neji. Things pretty much went in that fashion for the next few hours.

With Sasuke

After his little encounter with the jacketless hot Hinata he had gone home to rid himself of his happy friend. After cleaning up he decided to pay her a quick visit. He would use the 'we need to train together' excuse. Making sure he looked good he walked towards her house.

With Gaara

Gaara now laid in on his couch watching TV. There was hardly anything on considering it was Sunday. At the moment he was just glad for some peace and quiet. His siblings had gone off to go shopping for the day leaving him to do as he pleased. He even found it amusing that the three ninja outside actually thought they were hidden well enough for him not to find.

Team 2

Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba were outside among the trees. Shikamaru was falling asleep, Kiba was playing with Akamaru and Naruto was in his own little world. 'I don't know why the heck we HAVE to watch this guy. He's been indoors this whole time! I want to go eat Ramen!!!'

Back to Gaara

Gaara was on his way to the training grounds. He had gotten very bored and needed some fresh air. He felt a sudden vibration from his left pocket.

"Were not gonna be just a part of their game, were not gonna be just the victims"

Gaara looked at the caller ID, this time it was a text message. He flipped her phone open and read it.

"Hey Hina, wanna come down to a party later? It starts at 8PM. Cya there!  
-Ino"

Gaara guessed this was a good time to return the blue haired girls phone. Thing is, he did not know where she lived. Assuming she lived with the Hyugas he walked to the Hyuga mansion.

With Hinata

"AKITOKI!!! EMI!!!" Hinata yelled. She was now using her chakra to control water to hose off her little cousins. They weren't really her cousins but they argued like they were. Besides that their mother's sister had already 'adopted' Hinata since she considered her to be like her own daughter. Hinata hated babysitting these two. She preferred her other little "cousins." At least they were quiet.

Her cousins were forced off by the water. Neji took the advantage and tied them both up to chairs only to have them slip away and pin Neji down as best as they could. Hinata couldn't take it anymore. These guys were just too much trouble! 'Wait…' she thought. 'There should be four…I only see two! Oh no!' she ran upstairs to her bedroom. When she saw her two little cousins Mei and Lee in her room which was now covered with paint, mud, and green goop Hinata screamed.

With Sasuke

Hearing Hinata scream he ran to her apartment ready to fight off anyone who dared hurt Hinata.

With Gaara

He saw a blue blur run past him which he mistook for Hinata. 'But that blur looked taller, and smelled of man' shaking it off Gaara ran after the blue blur.

Both of them

Sasuke broke open the door and sped in to find Neji now tied up to the kitchen table with paint on his face and clothes. Hearing scerams come from upstairs he ran up to see Hinata run his way. She didn't have time to notice him so she collided with his body and they both fell down the stairs.

Hinata opened her eyes seeing a smirking Sasuke. He cleared his throat, "Can you please get off of me?"

She looked at their position which was her on top of him with their noses touching. Hearing a distinct "Ahem" Hinata and Sasuke looked up to see Gaara standing in the doorway. Hinata's little cousins ran down the stairs yelling about how Akitoki sent Hinata's diary by email to someone. As soon as she heard this Hinata stood up, her bangs covered her eyes, and her body shook. Her small hands were now fists.

"You… little… BRATS!" she screamed at them. All four of her cousins ran away as fast as possible. Neji who was now free grabbed Hinata. He knew that if she got a hold of them now she would do something very drastic. He recalled the last time they were here. Shuddering at the thought he held her tighter.

"Calm down Hinata" he spoke softly in her ear.

Meanwhile Sasuke and Gaara watched Neji with a bit of jealousy.

Sasuke's POV

'I don't know why it bothers me that he'd holding her so close. I mean, she's just a team mate. And that feeling she made me feel earlier, well, its probably just because I haven't gotten any in awhile. Yea that's it. It must be. But still.. Damn him! Why does he have to hold her so close?!'

I let out a small growl which I would not doubt it if Gaara heard it. Walking over to Hinata I asked her if she wanted to go train since she was a bit on the mad side. I've never seen her like this, then again I never paid attention to her.

Back to the regular writing

'So the Uchiha is interested in the girl. I never would have guessed he would go for the weak pathetic type.' Gaara thought. He had watched Sasuke ask Hinata if she wanted to train. 'Why am I here again?' he slipped his hands into his pockets. 'Ah yes, the phone…' Gaara took her phone out of his pocket. "Hyuga"

Neji glared at Gaara, "Hm?"

"Not you, I mean the other Hyuga" he glared back with equal intensity.  
"She is not a Hyuga"

"Why not?" Gaara was slightly confused but then again, he thought about how her father Hiashi had reacted to her loss at the chunin exams.

Neji remained quiet while thinking about how Hinata must feel at the moment. He looked down at her. Her face was downcast and he could feel her shaking. Although he doubted it was in anger anymore.

Hinata raised her head so her eyes could meet Gaara's. "W-why do y-ou w-w-want to t-talk t-o me?"

Gaara handed her dark blue cell phone over. "You forgot this at my apartment"

Neji and Sasuke both looked surprised. Neji was now angry at the thought of Hinata spending time in Gaara's apartment. While Sasuke was just angry. Neji released Hinata after realizing that he had been still holding her.

Hinata turned to Neji, "Do y-you t-th-ink y-ou co-uld t-t-take c-are of th-em for a lit-tle w-while?"

Truth be told, Neji did NOT want to spend anymore time with her little cousins but he nodded anyway. Hinata needed some time and he knew that.

"T-thank you Neji. T-thank y-ou Ga-ara for ret-urn-ing m-my c-cell ph-one." She then turned to Sasuke. "I w-will t-train w-with you, b-b-but, I-I ne-ed to cl-ean up first."

Sasuke nodded at her. "Then I will wait for you."

Gaara turned to leave only to be stopped by Hinata. "I um… ano…Gaara? W-would y-you l-like to t-t-train with m-me and Uch- I m-mean… Sasuke?"

Gaara shook his head, "No" and left. Hinata frowned before heading to the kitchen which was now flooded from the pipes she had burst using her chakra for the water. She saw Emi, Akitoki, Mei and Lee hide in a small corner of the kitchen. "Okay you guys, grab mops and start cleaning up." she pointed to small closet which had 2 mops.

Mei who was never one to keep her mouth shut pointed out the obvious, "But Hina! There's only two mops!"

Hinata sighed, "I know Mei, that's why you will use these-" she handed Mei and Lee some rags -"to clean up the mess you made in my room."

And so they got to cleaning Hinata's apartment. Sasuke who had not left watched Hinata tell everyone what to do. He took note of her non stuttering voice. Hinata used her chakra to control water so she could fix the pipes and clean up some of the water from the floor to the sink. Akitoki and Emi mopped the kitchen floor as best as they could. Neji even helped out to clean the walls which had been splattered with mud.

After everything was finally cleaned up downstairs Hinata walked upstairs to check on her room. Sure enough the room was sparkling after so much cleaning. They had even gotten some stuff from under her bed. Then all three of them walked downstairs since Hinata had promised them that Neji was going to take them out for ice cream.

The little kids were soon ready along with Neji who had cleaned up the paint from his face and clothes. Hinata waved to them until she couldn't see them anymore. Going back inside her apartment she noticed Sasuke staring at her. Needless to say her face was cherry red when she realized that she was going to train with him and she had no jacket. Running up the stairs Hinata searched everywhere for a jacket or something to cover up with that wouldn't get in her way while training. She found Neji's old black jacket. She slipped it on. It fit her well, although it was bulky she could still tell that she could see her body. Not so much, but still… 'Better than nothing'

Hinata and Sasuke made their way to the training grounds. Quickly checking her cell phone for any missed calls Hinata noticed that Ino had text messaged her. 'A party? At eight?'

According to her cell it was already five. Deciding to actually go she texted back for some more info on the party. "A party? Sure. Is it formal? What should I wear?"

Hinata hadn't even gotten to put her cell phone away before it rang again. It was Ino, "Yea Hina a party! Awesome! Yes its formal. Wear something HOT! You need a date though. I hope that's ok. If you want me and Sakura can go over to your house to help you get ready."

Hinata thought about it for a moment. She had no idea who she would go with. At that moment Sasuke scoffed next to her. She pondered about asking him when she heard him speak.

"You were invited to her party too?"

She nodded numbly. She watched as he shifted from one side to the other on his feet. "I… ano.." she was cut off.

"Would you go with me?"

She stared in disbelief. Nodding at him she realized that he had practically asked her out! Her face turned red so she turned away hoping he had not noticed. Unfortunately for her he HAD noticed. Sasuke fought back a smirk, "So I'll pick you up around seven?"

Not trusting her voice she nodded again. She watched as he began to walk away. "But w-what ab-bout tr-r-aining?" she muttered softly. Forgetting that she had not answered Ino's text message she heard her cell phone ring.

"Say it if its worth saving me, heavens gates wont open up for me, with these broken wings I'm falling and all I see is you so.."

She flipped her phone open, "Y-yes Ino?"

The hyperactive Ino wasted no time getting to the point, "Hey Hina! Since you are coming and I'm hoping you found a date me and Sakura are headed to your house. Do you have any dresses? Oh never mind! Sakura and I bought three dresses for you! We will see you at your house! Chou!" She hung up.

Hinata stared at the phone as if Ino would pop out with some unbelievably revealing dress for her to wear. Running home she raced through the streets again. So much running today…

Once home Hinata took a quick shower. After that she found Ino and Sakura in her living room with many bags. As soon as they saw her they practically dragged her up to the bathroom again. Sakura took out the three dressed that they had promised for Hinata.

"Ok Hinata! We are going to make you gorgeous!" Sakura chimed happily. Hinata wasn't so sure about this and it was obvious as it was practically written on her face.

"Don't worry Hinata! We know you don't like revealing things!" Ino smiled. Sakura was busy deciding what dress would suit Hinata more. Ino worked on Hinata's hair. It had taken Hinata awhile but her hair was now quite long. It reached the middle of her back. Ino decided to put Hinata's hair up into a bun leaving two bits of her bangs out. Ino curled Hinata's bangs so that they bounced when she moved her head. Ino also applied some blush, eyeliner, and a pale pink colored lipstick. It wasn't so much to make her lips stand out but to heighten the natural color of them.

"Hm, maybe this one would do?" Sakura handed Hinata a pale blue sparkling dress. Ino and Sakura shoved Hinata into the bathroom urging her to put it on. After Hinata finished zipping it up she was able to see the style of the dress. It was rather nice, it matched her eyes in the paleness. It covered her chest quite well but stopped about an inch above her bellybutton. The dress continued from her hips down to a bit past her knees. A thin layer of blue see through fabric was the only thing that covered Hinata's stomach and back. She really did like it but she felt it to be a bit too revealing on her stomach. Walking out she saw Sakura and Ino both gasp.

"Hinata you look beautiful!" Ino exclaimed.

"Yes Hinata you look gorgeous! Do you like it?" The pink haired girl smiled up at Hinata.

Hinata smiled, "Y-yes but ano, c-co-uld I s-see the ot-her dr-dre-esses?"

Sakura returned the smile, "Of course Hinata! They are yours now remember? Consider them a late birthday present ok?"

Hinata nodded, the smile never leaving her face. She grabbed the other two dresses and walked back into the bathroom. Slipping out of the pale blue dress Hinata slipped into a dark purple sparkly dress. It was very pretty in her opinion. She would never doubt Sakura and Ino's taste in clothes. After all they were two very stylish girls, again, in her opinion.

This dress started at the top of her chest to her knees. It wasn't too tight around her, in fact, Sakura and Ino had guessed her size. The dress fit her comfortably from the waist up but from the waist down it flared outwards. 'Something definitely made for dancing' she thought to herself.

Deciding to try on the last dress before choosing she slipped out of the purple one into a plain black dress. It hugged her curves in all the right places. It went from her chest to a little above her knees. She loved this one. It was plain, simple, and not so revealing. Walking out she saw Ino and Sakura clap and nod in approval.

"Wow Hinata! I bet your date is going to be begging to take you home with him tonight!" Sakura giggled.

At this Hinata blushed. She didn't think Sasuke would think of her that way. "I…ano.."

"Speaking of which!-" Ino began "- who is your date?"

Both Sakura leaned in to hear Hinata's answer. Hinata was afraid to say since she WAS in the room with his two number one fan girls who would probably murder her for hacing a date with Sasuke. "Ano… I"

"I bet it Kiba! He's always liked you!" Sakura said as she and Ino began to ready themselves as well. Sakura chose a beautiful cherry red dress which was designed like Hinata's only it did not cover her back and had red silk to tie up the front part to her neck.

Hinata was a bit shocked to hear that her old team mate would have interest in her. "N-no I-it-s n-not K-Ki-ba!" she waved her arms in front of her.

"Well then who is it?" Ino said after slipping into a dark blue dress. It had many pretty designs along the sleeves which were see through and bottom which reached her heels. It also had a slit from her knee down on her right side. Hinata smiled at how pretty they looked. She was about to compliment them when they doorbell rang.

DING DONG

"Aha! Now we get to see who this mysterious guy is!" Sakura laughed.

"So, go on answer it! We wont be a bother!" Ino pushed Hinata out of the room. Sighing she walked downstairs unaware that Ino and Sakura were watching her. Hinata opened the door to reveal a very handsome Sasuke dressed in a black tux. He looked her over, "You look very nice" he handed her a rose.

'A rose? But that's for love!' Ino thought.

"Sasuke! What is he doing here?!" Sakura yelled out.

Sasuke turned his attention to the stairs which were occupied by his two most hated fan girls. 'Oh no… not Sakura and Ino!'

'Oh!! Hell is about to get loose in this house!' Ino thought as Sakura walked over to Sasuke and Hinata.

ok and by the way SASUKE DOES NOT LIKE HINATA.. YET... OKAY? HE WAS JUST BEING... FRIENDLY. yOU GOTTA REMEMBER AS AN UCHIHA HE HAS TO BE NICE TO OTHER CLANS. OH AND IN MY FANFIC SASUKE'S PARENTS DIED FROM A CAR CRASH AND ITACHI LIVES WITH SASUKE AND AS FOR THE WHOLE GANG (I THINK THEYRE CALLED THE AKATSUKI??? OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT??) THEYRE JUST ITACHI'S PALS FROM THE ACADEMY!!! MK... WELL

IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES PLEASE DONT HESITATE TO CORRECT ME!! I WILL MAKE THE CORRECTION(S)!! WELL I G2G NOW BAI!!!


	3. Parties Gone Bad

MK WELL... HERES CHAPTER THREE... ITS SHORT I KNOW BUT I SWEAR IT WILL BE THE ONLY SHORT CHAPTER OK? IM NOT SURE WHAT TO SAY...

O YES... THE TORTURE SCENES WILL BEGIN NEXT CHAPTTER SO IM HOPING TO GET THAT UP SOON. I KNOW I MADE SAKURA LIKE... THE BAD PERSON AT THE PARTY BUT.. I HAVE COME TO THE REALIZATION THAT I HATE SAKURA... AND ITS MY FANFIC... SO... I CAN DO W.E I WANT! MWAHAHA!! PLUS... I WASNT SURE WHAT I WAS GOING TO DO WITH SAKURA ANYWAY. MIGHT AS WELL GET HER OUT OF THE WAY RIGHT?

HM... WELL I WAS SUPPOSED TO MAKE HINATA AND GAARA LOVE EACH OTHER BUT WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? SHOULD I PAIR HER UP WITH SASUKE OR ITACHI? OR MAYBE KAKASHI? IDK.. IM OPEN TO IDEAS PPL!!! OH YEA AND COULD YOU TELL ME IF YOU THINK IM PUTTING ANY OF THE NARUTO PLL OUTTA CHARACTER??? PLEASE!!!

CRIMSON: just shut up and continue with the fanfic already...

ME: why dont you shove a pole up your ass

MEI: i thought there was already one up there... -shrugs-

ME: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

CRIMSON: ...

MEI: BBB DOES NOT OWN NARUTO NOR WILL SHE EVER OWN IT!!!

CRIMSON: shes just a twisted fangirl

ME: no im not! -hides voodoo dolls of her fav characters- ahem... well.. on with the fanfic!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 3 PARTIES GONE BAD!!!

Sakura pushed Hinata out of her way, "Oh Sasuke I know you didn't come for her, I know you came for me!" she hugged him.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you-" he pushed her off, "-I don't like you."

"Oh Sasuke your such a kidder! I mean you cant tell me your actually interested in Hinata when you have me!" Sakura beamed.

Sasuke couldn't say that he did like Hinata nor could he say he didn't. Both choices had very bad consequences.

"Sakura leave them alone its not Sasuke's fault Hinata looks hotter than you!" Ino dragged a screaming Sakura upstairs. 'At least I can get my sweet revenge tonight!'

Hinata and Sasuke stared at Sakura's disappearing shadow. Minutes later Ino and Sakura walked down ready to leave. All four headed to Ino's house, Hinata and Sasuke in Sasuke's car while Sakura went with Ino in her car. "Yay! There are already people here!" Ino happily exclaimed. After parking they walked inside a huge ballroom where many people ate, chatted and danced. There were at least one hundred people already there. Sasuke hooked Hinata's arm with his own before walking past Sakura who looked as though she wanted to murder poor little Hinata.

Sasuke just liked pissing people off. To him it was fun. "Would you like to dance Hinata?"

Hinata blushed a slight pink, "S-sure"

He led her towards the dance floor. He held her close to him as they danced thoroughly enjoying making the young girl turn a deep red color. After the dance was over Sasuke excused himself from Hinata. Hinata stood by the drinks for a while.

"Hello Hinata"

Hinata spun around to see non other than her date's brother standing there. "Oh, Hello Itachi." 'Why didn't I stutter?!'

Itachi smirked. He was dressed in a white tux with a small rose poking out of his coat pocket. Smiling at her he took the red rose and handed it to her, "You look beautiful Hinata"

Hinata wasn't sure this was really happening. Her date's brother was actually talking to her! And not just that! He had handed her a red rose and told her she was beautiful! She wanted to pass out. But wait what was he doing here? 'I thought he had left Konoha all these years'

"Sasuke is somewhere else." she numbly said.

He seemed surprised that she would assume that he only wanted to talk to her for Sasuke. "I am not here to talk to my younger brother he is occupying himself with the pink haired girl but enough of that, would you care to dance with me?"

Hinata nodded as she tried fighting back the tears. Its not like they were on an actual date so why should she care if Sasuke left her alone to fawn over Sakura? Following Itachi they danced to a few songs and even slow danced to two songs. She had never felt so strange. Itachi Uchiha was actually dancing with her! "Hinata?" she heard him say.

"Yes Itachi?"

"Follow me." he held her hand and lead her outside to a small balcony. She did not know what he could possibly want from her outside.

"Itachi?" she questioned.

"Hinata" he silenced her by pressing his lips on hers.

'Is this really Itachi! He's kissing me!' she felt him sweep his tongue over her bottom lip asking for entrance to her mouth. Gladly giving him entrance he deepened their kiss. Hinata nor Itachi had heard Sasuke walk up to them.

Sasuke didn't know why but seeing Itachi kiss Hinata made his blood boil. "Get away from her" he calmly stated.

"She's not your girlfriend, is she?" Itachi asked with a sly smirk.

"Hinata get away from him. NOW"

Hinata was too scared by Sasuke's voice to argue. She slowly made her way to Sasuke who pushed her behind him. "Hinata go inside and wait for me." she did as she was told.

After she was gone Sasuke walked over to Itachi and punched his face. "Who the hell do you think you are kissing her?!"

Itachi glanced down to meet Sasuke's eyes, "Aw my poor little brother cant stand it when women don't fawn over him. What's the matter Sasuke? Afraid I might take her from you?" he sniggered walking inside leaving Sasuke to think about why he even cared about Hinata so much.

Itachi noticed a rather large crowd at the entrance. He hoped it had nothing to do with the ex-Hyuga. Walking in through the crowd Itachi managed to see red hair and Hinata in someone's arms. Apparently fan girls had swarmed around Gaara explaining the group as for Hinata, apparently Sakura had pushed her repeatedly towards Gaara. Itachi was outraged that someone dared to touch his soon to be property. Pushing everyone aside Itachi pulled Hinata towards him. "Hinata you should not be with other men, especially since we are engaged. As for Sakura" he motioned towards Sakura.

"I suggest you leave Hinata alone or else."

Hinata's eyes grew wide, "en-n-gaged?!" Hinata heard murmurs sorround her.

Gaara growled at Itachi, "She is not engaged to you or I would know it. Now, I demand you to release her at once."

"You can take it up with Hiashi then you will know I am NOT lying" Itachi let Hinata go causing her to stumble towards Gaara.

At that moment Sakura came out with a bucket of ice cold water and dumped it on Hinata's head causing her hair to fall and her dress to start dissolving. Hinata screamed as tears began to form in her eyes. "W-hh-y?"

Sakura laughed, "did you really think I was your friend Hinata? Please. I bet Sasuke was only taking pity on you! I sabotaged your dress from the start! I thought it would be funny considering no one likes you." Sakura pushed Hinata back to Gaara.

He caught her with ease, "come Hinata, we are leaving."

Hinata nodded at him, her dress was almost gone so Gaara gave her his jacket which she took gratefully. She followed Gaara outside where he opened the door for her while motioning for her to sit in his car. Climbing in rather hesitantly she buckled her seat belt and waited for Gaara to get in and drive. Once he was in he drove off towards his apartment. He eyed Hinata every once in awhile to make sure she was ok. He never trusted the pink haired bitch.

They arrived at his apartment where they had first met. Opening to door for her Gaara helped her out of the car. Both walked in silence into his apartment. He was sure that she wouldn't oppose spending the night after the little incident with Itachi. After all he had sensed Hinata's fear which is why he had taken her away from him.

"You can sleep in the room next to mine."

She nodded fearing that if she asked to leave that he would hold her there with him. It was obvious that Gaara was angry but Hinata was sure that it wasn't directed at her. After all, she had not done anything to offend him. Walking to the guest bedroom, which she knew exactly where it was since she had cleaned the apartment, she looked for some spare clothes. Finding none she heard Gaara call her.

"You can wear these" He motioned to the clothes in his hands. He had purposely taken the extra sets of clothes from the rooms simply because he wondered what she would look like in his clothing. He watched her as she walked into the bathroom to change and dry off.

About three minutes had passed when she finally came out. She now wore a black t-shirt with black shorts that went to her knees. Her hair was down and upon closer inspection she had removed all traces of make up. Gaara smiled a bit, 'she looks better without make up'

Sensing his eyes never leaving her Hinata turned a slight red. "A-are y-yo-u hu-n-ngry?"

He shook his head, "No. Go make yourself something to eat if you wish."

She nodded as her stomach growled a bit. After eating she went and sat on the couch only to find that Gaara had fallen asleep there. Wanting to stand up she realized she was being held down. Looking over to Gaara's face she realized that he was still asleep. He was holding her down in his dreams. Sighing in defeat she laid with him for awhile before falling asleep. Gaara had not really been asleep, (AN to those who were paying attention you would know that Gaara does not sleep!!!) he was merely observing her and curious as to what she would do.

He sat up and carried the sleeping blue haired girl to the extra bedroom. Closing the door after making sure she was comfortable he walked out of his apartment in a blind fury. He needed to kill something and he knew just what or rather, who.

With Sasuke

He was finally home after his brother Itachi had informed him that Gaara had taken Hinata after Sakura had yelled and embarrassed her. He would try to follow but he wasn't sure where Gaara would take her. Itachi had conveniently left out the part where he was to marry Hinata.

"Stupid Itachi" he muttered along with other very colorful language and threats. He had decided to go out to search for Hinata after all. It had taken awhile but he realized that he was slowly developing feelings for the girl. Now the challenge was, getting her to fall in love with him. Sasuke figured that it would be no challenge for him since he was an Uchiha. And Uchiha men NEVER worked for the attention of a woman. Sasuke smirked at himself. 'Oh yes, this is going to be easy.'

He did not know how wrong he was…

With Itachi

"I will get Hinata if it's the last thing I do!" Itachi was pissed.

"calm down yeah" Deidara tried to calm his old friend.

"I will NOT calm down! I need to get rid of Gaara and my brother! Apparently he has a thing for the old Hyuga heiress. I cant have that. As for Gaara, I suspect he is slowly developing feelings as well." he punched his punching bag practically ripping it to shreds. "I don't like that Haruno whore either. She will pay for what she did to Hinata"

Deidara fumbled a bit with the now torn up punching bag, "Wow, you must really like her yeah?"

Itachi nodded, "I have loved her for a very long time. Even while she was younger and fawning over the Naruto pest. No one ever paid attention to her yet she was kind, even to those who were so cruel to her."

Deidara nodded in understanding, "She must really be something yeah?"

"You have no idea" he smirked.

Deidara had never seen Itachi so determined to get a girl. Actually he never even heard of Itachi working to get a girl at all. He was very curious as to who this Hinata girl is. Quietly he planned to meet this girl without Itachi knowing of course. The last thing he needed was for Itachi to get mad and quite possibly kill him for touching as he said, 'his soon to be property.' Deidara frowned, 'Why does he call her property if he loves her?'

With Gaara

He opened the window into Sakura's room. She was passed out next to Naruto. Gaara tried to not cover his nose as the stench of beer mixed with sex filled the room. Feeling disgusted he took Sakura and Naruto in his arms. Thankfully they were dressed. He headed back to his house going unnoticed.

He placed the sleeping teens on the cold hard floor. He chained their hands and legs to the walls as well. Gaara was very lucky that he had decided to make these rooms. It was completely sound proof and had many chambers to it. He had decided to place them in separate chambers. He would start with Haruno.

Grabbing a bucket Gaara went upstairs into his apartment to gather some ice cold water. When he came back down he threw the ice cold water on the pink haired teenager. Sakura coughed as her eyes slowly adjusted to the bright lights in the room. She lifted her head to see who the hell was waking her up by splashing cold water on her body.

"Gaara?" she muttered.

"Your finally awake." he sneered.

"What… where… where am I?"

"Your in a dungeon. I am going to make you pay for what you did to Hinata"

"That bitch? Why the hell does she matter to you?" Sakura watched him growl at her remarks. "Oh, I see, she's YOUR bitch"

Not being able to contain himself any longer Gaara slapped Sakura. "Don't you dare call her a bitch. There's only one bitch here and that's you"

Sakura smirked, "Aw I hit a soft spot."

Gaara raised his eyebrow before walking out of the room. In a few minutes he came back with a hammer, a few nails, some lighter fluid, matches and more. Oh yes, he was going to have so much fun with her.

With Hinata

She stood up from the guest bed in a daze. Realizing she was not in her own apartment she walked towards the door outside. According to her phone it was about two in the morning. She wasn't sure where she was headed anymore. Her thoughts seemed blurred. She noticed a man in a tree staring at her. Walking towards him she never broke eye contact.

"Hinata?" he said.

She nodded. Hinata was still not sure about why she was outside nor why she had woken up in someone else's apartment. She was unbelievably tired so she decided to curl up under the tree for a nice little nap.

The man stared at her now sleeping form. He had dreamt of these kinds of thing happening to him but he never thought them possible. Especially since most of his fantasies came from his perverted books. He pocketed his small book and picked the girl up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BTW.. WHAT SHOULD I DO WITH NARUTO? I LIKE HIM BUT MAYBE HE SHOULD DIE??? IM NOT SURE... HM.. WELL... I SHALL BEGIN THE NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW! CUZ NOW I G2G!! ADIOS!!!


	4. Let the Torture Begin

YAY!!! I MANAGED TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER!! HOORAY!!! OK IM DONE... UM.. LETS SEE.. O YEA.. THERE IS TORTURE IN THIS CHAPTER OK? IM HOPING YOU GUYS LIKE IT - IM STILL TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT I SHOULD DO TO NARUTO.. I HAVE AN IDEA SO YEA... HM... I RESEARCHED DIFFERENT TORTURE METHODS AND FOUND SOME GOOD ONES BUT IM TRYING TO SAVE THEM FOR OTHER CHARACTERS CUZ I DONT WANT YOU GUYS TO GET BORED WITH THE SAME METHODS OVER AND OVER AGAIN YA KNOW?

HM.. IVE GOTTEN SO MANY IDEAS TO OTHER FANFICS BUT I WANT TO ATLEAST UPDATE THIS ONE BEFORE I START TYPING AWAY ON ANOTHER ONE. MY OTHER FANFIC THAT I STARTED IS CALLED NEXT CONTESTANT SO YA GO READ IT!!! XP AND REVIEW PLZ!!! ANYWAY YEA... IM ALREADY WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER WHILE I CAN - AND DO YOU GUYS THINK MY CHAPTERS ARE TOO SHORT? I MEAN I THOUGHT THAT MY CHAPS WERE DECENT IN LENGTH BUT NOW IM STARTING TO THINK THEY ARE WAAAYYYY TO SHORT!!! SO MAYBE INSTEAD OF MAKING IT 3500 WORDS A CHAP, MAYBE ILL MAKE IT 6000 PER CHAPTER. WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?

MK, SCHOOL STARTS FOR ME NEXT MONDAY SO IM PROBABLY NOT GOING TO UPDATE AS OFTEN AS I WOULD LIKE. BUT I PROMISE ILL UPDATE AT LEAST ONCE A WEEK. AND DEPENDING ON WHAT CLASSES I GET AND MY HOMEWORK (AND IF I BUY A LAPTOP SO I CAN TYPE WHEN IM SUPPOSED TO BE ASLEEP LOL PSH.. WHO NEEDS SLEEP RIGHT?) I MIGHT UPDATE MORE OFTEN. SO YES... WELL ENOUGH OF ME TALKING... ON WITH THE FANFIC!!! AND REMEMBER... REVIEW PLZ!!!!

O YA N **WRITING LIKE THIS IS GAARAS DEMON TALKING OK?**

CH.4 Let the Torture Begin

Sakura looked at the room she was in. She could tell that someone had dug it recently. She knew she was underground because of that, also, there were no windows. It was small and a bit cramped. Her arms and hands were chained, the chains to her arms led up to the top of wall and hung by hooks. The chains on her ankles led to the bottom of the wall and were also held by strange looking hooks. She watched as Gaara pulled on the chains on the top of the wall so she was now with her back on the wall, legs barely touching the floor. As for her legs, Gaara tied them so she would not try to kick him while he had his fun with her.

Gaara smiled wickedly at the young girl before him. Sakura shuddered under his gaze. She was very afraid but did not want him to know that. "What are you going to do? Rape me?"

Gaara sniggered, "Don't flatter yourself you little whore. I would NEVER touch a filthy thing like you." his voice was filled with amusement.

Sakura cringed when Gaara spoke. He pulled out a few nails and a hammer. Sakura watched his every move. She watched as he pricked each of the center of her hands once with the tip of the nails. She had not suspected them to be so sharp, at least not sharp enough to make her bleed. Gaara smiled at the sight of her blood. His inner demon screamed for its release.

**Let me kill her, let me spill her blood on the walls!**

Gaara smirked wider, _'As you wish, but, I need to mess with her first.'_

**Torture her… make her scream… make her scream for mercy!**

_'Patience'_

Sakura watched as Gaara mentally agreed with Shukaku. At this point she was very afraid of what he would do to her. She needed to find a way out. Struggling against her chains Sakura forced some chakra to them hoping they would release her. Gaara saw this however and watched. He found it to be most amusing when his prey was lively like her.

"So Sakura.." he came closer. "Do you think I like how you treated my Hinata today?"

Sakura froze, "H-Hinata?"

He nodded. "Yes, Hinata."

Sakura did not answer. This angered him, "Answer me you little whore!" she shook her head.

"Fine." he grabbed the nails and hammer tighter before walking towards her. "Since you are so intent on being a disrespectful little bitch… you shall suffer like one."  
Sakura shook, "You are a sick freak!"

This caused him to laugh. Not a friendly laugh or an amused to laugh but a horrible blood chilling laugh. "Sick…freak…" he stuck the nail into her right palm piercing her flesh and causing blood to be released. He did not stop there however, he drove it deeper into her palm making Sakura groan in pain. The nail stopped its advance through her flesh when it hit the wall.

Tears came from Sakura's eyes. "Please stop this. I swear Ill be nice to Hinata"

"And risk you hurting her anyway? I think not" he made quick work of her left hand as he had to her right. He watched as she whimpered under his gaze. Gaara looked down at her feet, "Your not so tough after all are you?"

Recalling what had just happened when she had chosen to not answer she spoke, "N-no" her head hung low when she realized that he was not going to stop until she was dead.

Gaara grabbed her right foot with his hands. "Such small feet, and impeccable skin" he brushed a few strands of pink hair from her face. Sakura did not like where he was going with this. He took a nail between his index finger and thumb. Aiming at Sakura's feet he once again pierced her skin only this time it was her feet. Gaara smiled in satisfaction at his work. Since Sakura had never experienced much pain this was already unbearable for her. She always had Naruto or Sasuke to protect her but now, now she was alone.

Gaara walked to a small corner of the room where he had set everything down. Rummaging through the metal he finally found what he had been searching for. He found a perfect cat paw (A/N: GOOGLE it if you want to know what it really looks like! You can also find it under Spanish Tickler!) that he could use on her 'Impeccable' skin. It had a small handle that he could use. It also had four long spikes that curved slightly which resembled a cats claws. He raked the cats paw on Sakura's chest causing her clothes to tear where the claws once were. Blood soaked the remainder of her clothes as he repeatedly stroked her with it.

Sakura screamed in agony as her flesh was torn off bit by bit right before her eyes. Blood loss was beginning to get to her. Every time he pressed the cats paw to her skin he would drag it down slowly then quicken his pace. Sakura screamed in pain every time her skin came in contact with the now covered in blood metal. "Aw is the little pink haired bitch crying?" he taunted.

Indeed Sakura was not only screaming but crying her eyes out. _'All of this pain for one prank'_ she thought miserably. All this time, being mean to Hinata, Sakura was unknowingly making very dangerous enemies. Gaara watched her bleed, thinking about other methods of making her scream. He could always use his sand but he felt that dealing with Sakura should be a little more personal. Gaara dropped the bloody cats paw in the corner and picked up a whip. He found it funny that he was just beginning to have his fun and Sakura already looked like she'd been to hell and back.

Gaara adjusted the chains so now Sakura was facing the wall and her back was to him. How he loved sensing her fear, her tears, and her pain. He ran his fingers over the whip for a moment thinking about how she was going to suffer. Lifting up his arm he began to whip her back mercilessly. A puddle of blood began forming below her. With every whip it grew. Her back was now covered with deep gashes from where the whip had struck her. Once Gaara's arms were tired he decided on another method of torture.

He walked back upstairs to his apartment to grab a tub of water. He finally found one outside by the door. He also found that Hinata was no longer there. Frowning he decided to go look for her but not before helping Sakura get comfortable. He smirked at his idea of how to keep her for the night. Gaara dragged a sarcophagus (A/N don't ask me how he got one laying around ok?) down into Sakura's prison.

She had been crying for so long that she had not noticed that he came back. Her head seemed to be pounding from pain. She watched Gaara from the corner of her eyes. He dragged the coffin so the back was facing her. She watched him curiously and afraid of what he would do to her next. He then made her drink water and released her from the chains. Sakura could not believe he was letting her go. She made a run for the door but was caught by Gaara's sand. Smirking he opened the coffin revealing the inside to be full of spikes that would obviously puncture skin if someone were to be placed inside. Of course the spikes did not hit any vital organs, this way the victim would suffer. Each movement that the person would make in order to escape would cause them large amounts of pain. Gaara placed Sakura inside the coffin as she struggled to get free. She was extremely afraid.

"No please stop!"

He said nothing as he pushed her inside causing the spikes to drive themselves into her already bloody back. A blood chilling scream came from her as she felt the metal now inside her. Gaara closed the coffin causing more screams of pain from her. Strapping it tightly shut he made sure she was done screaming before sliding open the small metal mini door that allowed him to look at her eyes.

Inside the coffin Sakura was in unbearable burning pain. She struggled at first but soon learned that the more she struggled the more pain coursed through her body. She heard something like metal sliding on metal. Light touched her eyes as she looked out to Gaara.

"PLEASE! PLEASE! IM BEGGING YOU!! STOP THIS!!!" she begged.

Gaara simply laughed at her. "You are so pathetic. You want me to just kill you now?"

Knowing well that he would not let her go she decided to ask for death once and for all. "Yes!" she cried. "Just.. Just KILL ME NOW!!!"

He chuckled, "I have more important things to do now. Just try not to be too loud, you wouldn't want to have that pretty voice of yours to go away would you?" he smirked.

Sakura did not catch on right away until she realized, "The water!"

He nodded closing his eyes, "Yes the water.. What about it?"

"You did something to the water!"

Again he nodded. "So?"

"So? What did you do?!"

"Now now, what did I say about being loud?"

Sakura tried to scream out but instead her throat burned as if on fire. No noise came out of her throat except for a bit of air. She did not know what he had done to the water but it was obvious that she wouldn't be able to speak for awhile. Her throat burned from when she had drunk the water, she felt the burning slowly become stronger only this time it was in her stomach and lower abdomen. Gaara smirked at Sakura's panicked face. "Don't worry, its only temporary. After all, I want to hear you scream again when I get back. Although I'm not completely sure when I might come back. Maybe a week, maybe two, perhaps even a few months?" he sniggered at her eyes widening. "Have a nice night miss Haruno."

He closed the only source of light Sakura had leaving her to stare at the pitch black inside of the coffin. Streams of tears slowly made their presence known again.

Gaara walked upstairs, 'how could I not have noticed its morning already? And how could I not notice that Hinata was gone?' he frowned. He walked into the restroom and took off his clothing, then he stepped into the shower to clean himself of Sakura's blood.

-----------With Hinata---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata laid on a comfortable bed. Her legs were bent and spread apart as she laid on her side with her arms under the pillow she was resting her head on. She wasn't sure why but she felt lightheaded. Getting up from the bed she reached up to her desk only to realize that it wasn't there. Opening her eyes she saw a chuckling Kakashi reading his Icha Icha Paradise book. He was seated on a chair across the room facing her. Hinata blushed seeing what he was wearing, old black sweats and his mask (naturally). That wasn't what she was blushing at though, she was blushing at the fact that he was without a shirt. She watched as he flipped a page, then looked up to her. Hinata tried to ignore his gaze and looked away, she was embarrassed that she was caught staring. _'oh no, now he's going to think IM a pervert!' _

Hearing Kakashi chuckle she forced herself to look at him to see what was so funny. He stood up after putting his book down on the floor. "Hinata, why were you wandering outside at night by yourself?"

She shifted avoiding his gaze. Not wanting to tell him about the party and having Gaara take her to his apartment she lied. "I.. I d-don't re-m-ember." Well it was half true. She did not remember why she left his apartment.

The gray haired ninja stared at her. Searching for anything to explain why she was wearing men's clothing. He hoped nothing serious had happened to her. He did not know why but she had always caught his attention. Perhaps it was because she was the opposite of Naruto? Or maybe it was that he knew that Sasuke liked her? Or… it could also be that he, Kakashi also liked her. Not to a perverted extent but still, he did like her. He had always ignored these feelings since the relationships between teacher and student are not only forbidden and looked down upon but simply wrong. After all he was older than her. Not by many years but he was at least five years older than her. He smiled at Hinata from beneath his mask. Oh how happy he would have been to touch her again, sure she had been unconscious but the feeling was the same to him. He just wished that something like in Jiraya's books would happen to him. Kakashi wished that Hinata would be his.

Hinata saw Kakashi had become deathly still. He had closed his eyes and was now breathing rather slowly. Not noticing that he was trying to push her out of his mind Hinata jumped out of bed. Placing her hand on his forehead she asked if he was ok. He only nodded not wanting to see Hinata so close to him. Hinata could help but giggle softly when she realized that Naruto would do the same to her when she blushed.

Kakashi heard her giggling in front of him. Opening his eyes he saw that she was now holding her stomach with one hand and trying to stop the giggles with the other over her mouth. She even tried biting her tongue, something she would often do when she wanted to say something but knew she had to keep quiet. Hinata stopped giggling when blood came from her mouth. She stared in surprise, _'Did I bite it that hard?'_ she licked the blood from her lips.

Kakashi had not taken his eyes off of her actions since he had opened his eyes moments ago. Seeing her lick her lips clean from blood he felt a sudden part of him get hard. It was a good thing that his sweats were kind of bulky or else she might have noticed. Trying to get her to stop he cleared his throat getting her attention. "Are you hungry?"

She nodded in response. He motioned for her to leave the room then led her to the kitchen which was down the hall to their left. After they ate breakfast he turned to her, "If you don't mind Hinata I'm going to go take a quick shower."

"O-ok-ay" she watched him walk back down the hall to his room on the right then walk across the hall to the bathroom. After hearing him turn on the water Hinata sighed to herself. "I hope Gaara isn't mad with me."

Hinata noticed a small mirror on Kakashi's couch. She grabbed it hoping to be able to fix her hair and clothes before having to leave. The first thing she noticed was a purple bluish spot on her neck! _'oh god… please don't tell me it's a…'_

"Hey Hinata, uh.. Why do you have a hickey?" Kakashi asked. He was already done with his shower and had come to ask Hinata if she wanted to take a shower too when he caught her staring at a spot in her neck with his mirror._ 'I was hoping she didn't notice. Damn now what am I going to tell her?!' _

Kakashi watched a panicked Hinata. Clearly she did not know who had done that to her. For that, Kakashi was grateful. But what would other people say? Damn, he needed to say something to her. She was now running around trying to find something to cover the hickey with. Sighing he went back to his room to grab a sweater. He handed it to her hoping that she would wear it instead of her other sweater from now on. He did like the view of her body but did not want other men to get any ideas.

Hinata thanked him and put the sweater on. She practically drowned in it. It was mainly black with some grey patches on it. She was glad that it covered her neck so her mysterious hickey could not be seen.

"Would you like me to walk you home?"

She nodded. Together they walked towards Hinata's apartment occasionally talking.

------------With Sasuke--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was eating his food quietly at Naruto's favorite ramen stand. He wondered why the blonde boy wasn't there. Usually he was the first one there when they opened. He paid the lady for his food and left towards Hinata's apartment. He figured she would be there by now. Then he would begin to work on making her like him. Sasuke imagined Itachi's face if he found out that Hinata preferred Sasuke over him.

Smirking Sasuke remembered that it was his teams turn to watch over the Kazekage. He sighed, _'well, at least I get some time with Hinata' _

Finally making it to her apartment he knocked a few times. He grew worried when no one answered. Just as he was about to leave he ran into Kakashi and Hinata. He stared at both ninja. "Hinata, its time to watch the Kazekage"

She gasped, "Oh! I-I for-got! L-let m-me g-et re-ad-y" she bowed to both ninja and tried to unlock her apartment. She searched for her keys in her pockets, even on the floor. Nothing. Trying to think back to when she lost them she remembered that Gaara was there when she dropped her keys (A/N remember ppl in chapter 2 or 3 she dropped her keys and ran inside with her cousins?). "M-may-be Sa-ba-k-u no Ga-ara h-as th-em?"

Sasuke and Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Why would he have your keys?" the gray haired ninja asked.

"I drop-ped m-my k-keys wh-en he w-as he-re"

Sasuke groaned a bit remembering the incident. How could he forget? The little cousins were more like monsters to him. "Fine. Lets go find Gaara. Then we will come back so you can get ready"

Hinata smiled, "T-thank y-ou."

Kakashi had been in utter shock. Sasuke actually speaking more than one sentence? He would surely tease Sasuke later about this and his crush on Hinata.

All three walked to Gaara's apartment. Kakashi knocked repeatedly but no answer.

"You know he's not here." Temari looked down at the three ninja from the roof. "I mean its obvious. If he did not open the door the first time you knocked-"

She was interrupted by Sasuke. "We are only here for Hinata's keys"

Temari blinked twice. "Her keys?" _'Now why would Gaara have Hinata's keys?'_ she asked herself as a million perverted thoughts and possibilities ran through her head.

"Y-yes m-my k-eys" Hinata tried to not stutter but couldn't help it. She was slightly afraid of Temari. She was an incredible fighter after all.

Temari studied Hinata carefully. "Relax princess, I have your keys. Gaara told me to give them to you which I was going to do today but since you came to me you've given me one less errand to run." Temari grabbed Hinata's keys from her right pocket and tossed them down to her. Unbeknownst to Hinata Gaara had made an extra set of copies as had Temari. Hinata smiled up at Temari, "Th-thank y-you"

Temari smirked, "No problem princess."

Hinata blushed a bit. No one had ever called her princess before. It was weird that Temari would even call her that but Hinata could not argue since she was afraid of angering or offending her.

Kakashi and Sasuke walked Hinata back to her house. Once inside she told them she was going to shower and get ready. The boys nodded at her. Kakashi sat on Hinata's couch to continue his perverted book. As for Sasuke, he was thinking about what would happen today. He hoped the second team was still watching Gaara since Sasuke obviously did not know where the hell he was and did not want to waste his time looking for him.

Hinata hopped into the shower letting the hot water run over her body. After scrubbing herself clean she wrapped a red towel around herself and walked to her room. She changed into a black tube top which had fishnets to cover up her arms and stomach. She also wore black tight pants with some black and grey combat boots. Looking at herself in the mirror Hinata decided to wear Kakashi's sweater. On the way over to her house he had told her that she could keep it since it was too small for him. She had blushed and tried not to accept it but now she was grateful he had pushed her to. It was baggy on her but as long as it covered her body she did not care.

Hinata walked back downstairs to see Kakashi was reading on her couch while Sasuke was leaning on a wall with his eyes closed. She sensed a bit of tension in the air but chose to ignore it. "I-I am r-re-ady"

Kakashi muttered a small "Hn" while Sasuke opened his eyes and nodded. Soon they were on their way towards the training grounds to meet the last member of their team.


	5. Apology AN

HEY PPL IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING BUT.. I HAVE SOME BAD NEWS.

I HAVE BEEN KICKED OUT AND YEA... MY COMPUTER IS STILL AT MY PARENTS HOUSE SOOO...

FROM NOW ON I SHALL HAVE TO UPDATE FROM MY FRIENDS HOUSE.

SO UM... IDK.. IMA HAVE TO RETYPE MY CHAPS...

SORRY AGAIN PPL AND ILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON OR ATLEAST BRING OVER MY COMPUTER

TO MY FRIENDS HOUSE SO I CAN UPDATE. WELL BAI FOR NOW!! 


	6. The REAL chapter 5

HEY PEOPLE, SORRY I TOOK 4EVER TO UPDATE. IM NOW LIVING AT A FRIENDS HOUSE. I GOT INTO AN ARGUMENT WITH MY MOM ABOUT THE RENT AND ENDED UP HAVING TO LEAVE BECAUSE I WAS TOLD I WAS NOT WELCOME AT HER HOUSE ANYMORE. WELL, EVERYTHING IS FINE FOR NOW. IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO RETYPE THINGS -- BUT YEA... HERES THE CHAPTER - ENJOY! AND PLZ REVIEW!!!

* * *

chapter- 5 Black Water

Sasuke was the first one to notice that Tenten was already there. She was throwing shuriken at a target in the center of a tree. Kakashi, Sasuke and Hinata watched her movements and how she had perfect bulls eyes every time. Tenten even tried it with her eyes closed, still, same deadly accuracy. "Are you guys going to stand there and watch me all day?"

Kakashi had not been paying much attention to Tenten since he was wrapped up in his book. Hinata was too shy to say anything. Sasuke was the only one besides Tenten who spoke. "No. We have a mission."

TenTen smirked. "So where is the Kazekage anyway?"

"We don't know."

"What?!"

"…"

TenTen rubbed her forehead in frustration. Only a few minutes and they were already failing. She, TenTen, was NOT ALLOWED to FAIL anything. Especially if she wanted to be stronger than Neji so he could notice her. If she came back a failure, Neji would have her kicked off the team for sure. "We HAVE to find him!" she walked past the other three ninja towards the Hokage's office.

---------With Gaara------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara walked through the streets of Konoha looking for a certain blue haired kunoichi. He had looked at the malls, major stores, her apartment, and even the hospital. Nothing. Then it hit him, _'The training grounds! Why didn't I think of this before?!'_

**Because you are slow** the Kyubi sniggered.

_'Shut up. You didn't think of it either!'_

**Since when do you listen to me?**

_'When I get mad and you take control over my body to kill people for your disgusting taste for blood'_

**Ah but you see, even when I take control over your body you fight me so that means you don't listen to me even though deep inside you know that you want to spill others blood.**

Gaara snorted at this. _'The only blood I want to spill is that Sakura whore'_

**Then why didn't you kill her?**

_'I am not letting her get the easy way out for hurting Hinata'_

**You love her don't you?**

_'No.'_

**Yes you do. You cant lie to me. I AM inside YOU after all.**

_'Just shut up'_

**Fine but I will be back.**

Gaara finally made it to the training grounds. He found faint traces of chakra but it seemed there were more than one. He could not tell who's it was. _'Damn it, I'm getting weak'_ and with that thought Gaara decided to go to his apartment, change and train for the rest of the day. He wanted to continue his assault on a certain pink haired whore but he thought it would be funny to leave her in her 'cozy' room without food or water for a few days. He imagined her going absolutely insane inside her coffin prison.

His thoughts wandered back to the blonde captive. Gaara wondered if he had awoken yet. The drug Gaara had given him should begin to wear off by the end of the day.

--------------------Back in Naruto's chamber--------------------------------------------------------

Naruto laid comfortably on the floor snoozing away. "Ramen…" he began to drool on the floor causing him to yell out "Oh boy! I'm swimming in a giant bowl of Ramen!" then his arms and legs twitched as if swimming then he fell into his deep slumber again.

-------Hokage's office---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team three and Kakashi walked in to find Tsunade passed out over her paperwork. A cup of sake in her right hand while the other was hung over the desk. "M-ma-ybe we-we sh-shou-ld go." Hinata examined Tsunade's drunken form.

"No way! I came to ask where Gaara is!" TenTen yelled at Hinata.

Tsunade twitched when TenTen yelled. "We have to wake her up!"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP MY HEAD HURTS!!!" Tsunade was now standing behind her desk with her hands on her pounding head.

"Sorry Hokage-sama but we were wondering if you knew where Gaara is" TenTen bowed to show her apologies.

"As a matter of fact I do. He is at his apartment right now." Tsunade sat in her chair.

At that moment team two ran in the door, well, Shikamaru and Kiba did.

"WE HAVE A FEW PROBLEMS!!!" Kiba shouted immediately grabbing everyone's attention.

Not waiting for their responses he continued to yell out, "NARUTO AND SAKURA ARE MISSING AND SO IS GAARA!!!"

At this Tsunade stood up again. She made a few whistles and soon three ANBU officers were in front of her. They each bowed and awaited their orders. "We need to locate the now missing Kazekage. Find him. Keep him alive and bring him back here as soon as possible. And no screw ups got it?"

Hinata grew nervous at the thought of Naruto going missing and quite possible being hurt. Sasuke saw this by reading her body language and slightly growled to himself. Man it sucked liking someone who didn't know you exist! _'Is this what Hinata feels like?'_ a wave of pity washed over him for the poor girl.

The officers nodded before disappearing to look for Gaara. In the mean time Kiba began to argue with TenTen over which weapons were better, Sasuke leaned on a wall, Kakashi was in his own little world, Shikamaru took a nap, and Hinata took out a small pouch which contained water. Hinata saw that the color of the pouch was, bright red, so she excused herself and ran outside. _'Not now!'_

As usual no one took note that Hinata was now gone. Well, one person did. He followed her to a clearing. A small river was the only source of sound. Hinata uncapped the pouch releasing red water. Hinata sighed as she began to move with the water. He watched her from afar trying to figure out what she was doing an how she was doing it.

----Hinata's POV--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade had just sent the ANBU off to search for Gaara. Wondering why my left pocket felt hot I pulled out my pouch of water. Seeing it bright red I began to panic. I excused myself but no one paid attention, as always. I needed to let the water out as soon as possible or else I wouldn't be able to control it. Running towards a river I released the water. It burned me as it spun around my body causing me to want to scream. After learning to tolerate the water I began to move from side to side causing the water to turn clear again. Once every bit of red was gone I forced the water back into the now baby blue pouch. I was so happy that I could now purify the water on my own. Deciding to go back to the office I made sure no one could see my pouch. I had hidden this for so long and I wasn't about to show it off to anyone, not yet. I took a few steps thinking about how peoples reactions would be when they figured out my secret.

"Hinata…" a clear smooth voice rang out through the trees calling my name. I hesitated but turned anyway. There in the clearing was the one man who the ANBU had been searching for. I was not aware of his presence until he had spoken to me. Feeling weak I made an attempt to respond. The question was, What to respond? Neither of us said anything and I could swear that time itself had completely stopped the moment he revealed himself to me.

"Gaara…" I said without stuttering.

-----------------Regular POV now--------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara stared at Hinata. "How did you do that?"

Hinata's blood drained from her face. She hoped to hell that he would not expose her talents. "D-Do w-wh-at?" She mentally cursed herself for stuttering again. They exchanged few words for a few minutes which felt like an eternity to both.

----------Guy who followed her POV---------------------------------------------------------------

I had watched her leave. Shortly though I excused myself to follow her. She was walking rather fast and I almost lost her in the forest twice. How could she have gotten so fast? And what was that red thing she was holding? I watched her in awe as she moved the water. It went from bright blood red to crystal clear. I could tell she was tired but it seemed easy. Maybe I would try it later? I saw her turn to leave but heard a voice calling out to her. Once I saw him appear, once I saw how he looked at her I wanted to kill him. No one was going to take my Hinata away from me.

------------Gaara's POV before he saw Hinata-----------------------------------------------------

Faint noises could be heard from the training yard. Upon closer inspection I realized that I recognized the chakra. _'could it really be her?'_ I made my way through the trees and shrubs. I couldn't believe it. It was Hinata. I would have shown my presence but chose not to since Hinata looked as if she were in deep concentration. Before I knew it she was moving with the water and it went from bright red to as clear as the sky. Seeing her begin to leave I did the only thing that came to mind to make her stay. I called out her name. At first I thought she was going to run but when she turned I could have sworn the world had just stopped. She looked at me before saying my name. Her stuttering gone. Then I recalled her water display and decided to question her on it, hence my question.

"How did you do that?" I bet I sounded like an idiot. I already knew a part of the technique. Well, I had seen Temari attempt it but she had failed miserably. The sensei teaching her gave up on teaching her the element of water thus teaching her how to control the wind with her fan and chakra. Apparently to move water and be able to purify it takes an alarming amount of chakra which I highly doubt Hinata has.

I also had sensed a different chakra in the bushes a few from us. I knew whoever they were they were male, and I also noticed how their chakra flared when I spoke to Hinata. Maybe this male had a thing for my little Hinata. If so, he must be killed. We had a small conversation. I did not like the fact that she was stuttering again and trying to hide her water display. Why hide it if it's a special talent? I don't understand. She could probably kill many with it but yet she chooses to hide it like some coward. In a way I was disgusted to have her in my presence but at the same time I could not help but want to touch her, to hold her close.

-----------------------Normal Writing-----------------------------------------------------------------

After their conversation Gaara and Hinata walked together towards the Hokage's office. Their "stalker" had left already as well. Gaara had made some small conversation with Hinata but didn't want to seem too interested or else others would think him weak. Hinata smiled every once in awhile but he could tell that she was nervous about being alone with him. Who wouldn't be? After all, he had killed hundreds of people already. They both walked into Tsunade's office to only find Tsunade wobbling in her chair, Shikamaru asleep on the floor and Shizune hiding the left over sake from an obviously drunken Tsunade.

"w-w-here is e-eve-ry-bo-dy?" Hinata faintly asked.

Tsunade looked up, her eyes and cheeks were slightly red and her breath reeked of alcohol. "Ah! My little Hinata! Oh! And Gaara too!" She hugged them.

"Ah… um… H-hok-age-sama ma-maybe y-you sh-ou-ld g-go l-lay d-do-wn?" Hinata tried keeping her own balance up since Tsunade was now practically thrown on top of her and Gaara. Gaara on the other hand had not problem withstanding the weight. Shizune dragged Tsunade off of them and apologized. "I'm so sorry Kazekage-sama and Hyuga."

Hinata's eyes were glued to the floor in shame when Shizune called her Hyuga. Hinata could not tell them that she had been disowned. All they thought was that she wanted to be a little more free and that's why she had moved out but no one besides her family and a few employees at the hospital knew.

Shizune saw Hinata's downcast eyes, "Did I say something wrong Hyuga?"

Hinata flinched as if she were about to be hit by Shizune. "I-I h-ha-ve to g-go" Hinata bowed and left. Shizune frowned, "I hope I have not offended her" then she went back to trying to control Tsunade.

Gaara on the other hand was angered and silently plotted eliminating Shizune for making Hinata sad. Until he came with a good enough plan he would have to wait.

----------With Hinata----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata walked through the trees not caring where she headed to. At the moment she could have cared less if the village burst into flames. Right now she just wanted to retreat to her haven and close out the world so she could wallow in her own self pity. She knew it was pathetic, she knew it was pointless but she did it anyway. Taking out a kunai she began to cut her wrists and hips. She wanted so desperately to have someone to hold, to have someone care about her.

Her pocket started vibrating. Hinata took out the small water pouch and uncapped it. Water came out, only this time it was a pitch black. She knew what this meant but she did not care. She cut her body letting the droplets of blood fuse themselves with the black water making it spin around her body at an alarming rate. The water made her skin glow for a few seconds.

Then after the glow faded away Hinata had black pointy stripe markings on her face, shoulder blades, shoulders, wrists, waist, and ankles. Her forehead had a small silver crescent moon. You could barely tell it was there due to her creamy complexion.

Hinata moved with the water making a few hand signs here and there. After that she capped the pitch black water back in the pouch. She looked at her new markings, examining them as if they weren't really there and she was simply hallucinating. But no, they were there and she was happy about it. Hinata wanted to test her new powers on something. Anything. Her markings faded out after a while leaving her to look as if there weren't a single thing out of place.

As she walked back to her small little apartment thoughts of Naruto filled her head. _'I hope he is okay. I know Naruto, he will fight to the death.'_ This thought was more nerve wrecking than comforting.

-------With Naruto-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile our favorite number one hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja was now waking up from his ramen filled dreams. The first thing he saw was, well, nothing. He was blindfolded. But from what he could tell he was definitely a captive. As to whose captive, Naruto was very anxious to meet them so he could beat them up._ 'No one takes Naruto Uzumaki as a captive and gets away with it!' _

He struggled against his chains in vain. He could feel something sharp dig into his skin when he struggled to get free. If it hadn't been for that damn blindfold he would have been able to see the barb wire that was cutting his skin. He struggled for about an hour before giving up on trying to get out. _'I guess I will have to wait until whoever caught me gets back. So damn low though, one minute I'm having sex with Sakura then I get captured!'_ He paused a moment. _'Holy crap! I had SEX with SAKURA!'_ the thought made him happy despite his current situation.

--------------Hokage's office--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So is it a deal?" a blonde ninja asked the Hokage.

Tsunade looked very serious for the first time today, "Yes, you have yourselves a deal."

They shook hands. Temari smiled in victory while Kankuro shook his head. _'I'm not sure this is such a good idea. Poor girl, she wont know what hit her with us. And who knows how Gaara will take this! Stupid Temari! How can she say that Gaara agreed?! If he finds out and doesn't like the girl she'll more than likely be killed! What are you thinking Temari?'_

Tsunade herself was very curious as to why they would need a guide. Especially Hinata. She had offered up Sakura since she personally mentors her but they or rather Temari declined Sakura saying that Gaara wanted a quiet guide. Tsunade had no choice but to agree, if the Kazekage requested Hinata it was because they could get along right? Tsunade hoped everything would be ok.

"Okay so no more babysitters for Gaara as long as Hinata is with him. Don't worry Hokage-sama I promise she will not be harmed" Temari smiled brightly.

"I will hold that promise to you" Tsunade smiled in return.

And with that a now very happy Temari left with a grumpy not to mention confused Kankuro.

--------With Hinata------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata walked towards her apartment when her cell phone rang. She sighed, "Hello?"

"Hinata!!!! Save me!!!" Neji hated asking for help but this was definitely one of those times when he HAD to ask for HELP.

She was shocked at hearing her cousins distressed voice along with crashes and muffled voices. Remembering that he had been watching her younger cousins the entire time she almost dropped her phone. "Ah! I am so sorry Neji!!!" She ran towards the Hyuga mansion to try to find his poor cousin. The fact that he could not defend himself from four ten year olds made Hinata laugh even though this was not a very good time to do so.

After half an hour of running she made it to the Hyuga mansion where loud noises and crashes were heard. Hinata was hesitant to step onto the property since she had been disowned and no one wanted her there. Heading to the door she noticed that it was slightly ajar. Something about this seemed vaguely familiar. Like a déjà vu kind of thing. Ignoring her feelings towards the awkward situation she walked inside the mansion. Everything was the same as when she remembered it. Two giant curved staircases on each side even though they both led to the same place, which was the center of the second floor balcony. The east wing door to her right and the west to her left. She was relieved that no one was home. After a few minutes of searching the west wing she decided to call her cousins phone so she could track down where he was. Pulling out her phone she pressed the number two._ 'Thank you speed dial'_

A faint ringing could be heard from the east wing. She walked past the Hyuga pictures, the libraries, music rooms, practice rooms, guest rooms, ect. She followed the ring tone as best as she could through the many empty hallways and rooms.

"Go to sleep bitch, why are you still alive? How many times I gotta say close your eyes?"

Hinata inched her way towards a wooden dresser, a small round mirror hung above on the wall. The ringing got louder as she opened the dresser. There on the bottom drawer was Neji's grey cell phone. She picked it up hoping that Neji would yell out not to touch his phone but nothing happened. _'Odd, he always has his phone with him.'_

She closed her phone so the ringing would stop. That song reminded her too much of Neji's hatred towards her. Frowning Hinata stared at Neji's phone in her small hand. She could not believe that after all that time he still hated her. Closing her creamy eyes Hinata began to remember how many times he had tried to kill her under orders of her father. Back then Hinata thought that it was just that, just orders from her father. She would have never suspected that he actually did hate her. The day she found out was at the Chunin exams. Neji had shown no mercy on his younger cousin. Hinata had ended up with four broken ribs, a broken arm, twisted leg, and some internal bleeding. Shivering, Hinata put the cell phone back in its original place at the bottom of the drawer in the dresser.

When Hinata stood up she could of sworn she saw a shadow behind her. Quickly turning to face her foe she felt arms wrap around her body. Hinata kicked at her captor but missed repeatedly. "Let Me Go!"

Giggles were heard throughout the room. "Oh you guys better pray I don't get free!" Hinata's eyes flashed black with red pupils. All giggles ceased, instead now all you could hear were frightened squeaks. Hinata felt her body lighten and power embrace her. She could no longer know what she was doing. Her conscious slipped away into her mind.


	7. sneak peek at ch 6

OK SO IM BACK ^-^ AND IM WORKING ON THIS FANFIC AGAIN. KINDA HARD CONSIDERING I DONT REMEMBER MUCH OF IT AND I DONT RECALL WHERE I WANTED THIS TO GO BUT HEY ILL THINK OF SOMETHING LOL. ANYWAY HERES A TEENY TINY ITY BITY SNEAK PEEK AT THIS UPCOMING CHAPTER THAT IM WORKING ON. SO YEA THIS IS REALLY JUST TO SAY "IM BACK" SO YEA... REVIEW PLZ!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The children freaked out when they saw that Hinata looked as if she was about to murder them all. Even Neji was a bit fearful that his life was now at its end. Black fire surrounded Hinata s body now. Her pupils narrowed on her cousin Neji while her other cousins only cowered in fear behind him. Just as she was about to strike pounding was heard at the front door. Startled by the sudden distraction Hinata turned giving Neji a chance to knock her out.

Her body fell to the floor with a loud 'thump'. Nobody wanted to move from their place in case she got up again. Neji being the eldest rushed the kids into the living room and placed the now unconscious Hinata on her bed. Neji almost wanted to hug whoever the person was who knocked on the door. That is until he saw that it was Sasuke.

"Uchiha? What brings you here?" Neji blinked twice as if to check if it really was Sasuke.

"I came to see Hinata." he replied rather annoyed.

"She's asleep"

"I'll wait until she wakes up."

Neji hesitated for a bit but figured ok why not? So he let him in. Watching little kids shiver with fright wasn t something Sasuke had expected when he came to see Hinata. Neji suggested Sasuke escort Hinata over to her place when she woke up. They walked together at a slow pace due to the fact that Hinata was still recovering from her outburst. She would on occasion lean on him. Once they got to her place she stumbled which Sasuke caught her in time but she still insisted that she was fine and didn t need any help.


	8. Ch 6 Training

I know I know its short but its ok cuz now that I started on it again Im gettin a feel for it so Im hoping that I will have more updates very soon ^_^ until then enjoy this short chapter and thank you to the people who reviewed and I hope to get more reviews cuz they really motivate me.

* * *

The children freaked out when they saw that Hinata looked as if she was about to murder them all. Even Neji was a bit fearful that his life was now at its end. Black fire surrounded Hinata's body now. Her pupils narrowed on her cousin Neji while her other cousins only cowered in fear behind him. Just as she was about to strike pounding was heard at the front door. Startled by the sudden distraction Hinata turned giving Neji a chance to knock her out.

Her body fell to the floor with a loud thump. Nobody wanted to move from their place in case she got up again. Neji being the eldest rushed the kids into the living room and placed the now unconscious Hinata on his bed. Neji almost wanted to hug whoever the person was who knocked on the door. That is until he saw that it was Sasuke.

"Uchiha? What brings you here?" Neji blinked twice as if to check if it really was Sasuke.

"I came to see Hinata" he replied rather annoyed.

"She's asleep"

"I'll wait until she wakes up"

Neji hesitated for a bit but figured ok why not? So he let him in. Watching little kids shiver with fright wasn't something Sasuke had expected when he came to see Hinata. Neji suggested Sasuke escort Hinata over to her place once she woke up. They walked together at a slow pace due to the fact that Hinata was still recovering from her outburst. She would on occasion lean on him. Once they got to her place she stumbled which Sasuke caught her in time but she still insisted that she was fine and didn't need any help.

* * *

Once at Hinata's place she collapsed on her living room couch. "Are you ok?" Sasuke nudged her gently.

He didn't know why but he actually kind of cared as to why she was so tired. Its not that he really cared about her or anything its just that he was a curious guy. Groans were the only things he heard come from her mouth. For once he actually looked at her. He had seen her many times but never actually looked closely. Realizing how pretty she actually was he wondered why he never noticed. Thinking about all of the times he had seen her she had always been so quiet and shy. Definitely not the type of girl he normally went for. He normally went for the nice hour glassed shaped girls who adored him with a passion. The reason he never stuck with one is because he never felt in love with any of them. He just used them for the sex or just because he could have them. Now he was tired of those girls. Maybe that s why Hinata was so fascinating to him. She had a great body and great skin and yet she was shy, modest, very smart and not as weak as everyone made her out to be. _'Beautiful'_ was the only thing he thought of when he saw her.

He watched her sleep for a couple hours. Her perfect pink lips breathed in and out making her snore very lightly. It wasn't an annoying sound at all. It was actually a rather pleasant and cute sound to him.

* * *

With Gaara his POV

After watching Hinata leave I left to the apartment they had given me. Opening my fridge I wondered how they knew all of my favorite foods. Looking through the fridge I settled for some chicken. Trying to block out the loud music that was playing from my brother's apartment I warmed up my food and sat down on the couch. Earlier I had considered going to the mall but figured nah I don't need to go there. Besides I really don't want to be ambushed by fan girls again. Just thinking about it made me shiver.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Gaara had been walking on his own for awhile out of boredom. He didn't know much about the city so he really didn't know where he could go. He heard noises behind him so he turned to find about six girls staring at him smiling all the while looking him over. He glared at them but they seemed unfazed. He wandered around the streets until finally one of the girls cracked and they hunted him around the city all the while more girls joined in. _'This is ridiculous!'_ Gaara was now hiding in a tree from his obsessive fan girls. He couldn't kill them since that would cause the Hokage to want to kill him.

"I found him!" a brunette screamed pointing at the tree he was sitting in.

"Shit" he used his sand to disappear in time from them.

Finally making it back to his apartment he made sure the windows were closed so he could relax.

* * *

Gaaras POV

_'I wonder what Hinata is doing now but I can't exactly just go up to her and ask how she learned how to control the element of water. This is just so frustrating to me!'_ Now I am sitting with my arms crossed and legs crossed thinking of how to talk to her without scaring her away.

* * *

With Hinata

She awoke in her home finding Sasuke asleep on one of her couches. Rubbing her eyes a little she yawned. _'I wonder how long I was asleep'_ since her team mate was asleep she decided to take a shower. Letting the warm water run over her pale skin she let out a satisfied sigh. For some reason her muscles were really sore but she wanted a work out.

_'Maybe after this I can suggest a training session with Sasuke'_ she was eager to try her new skills. Stepping out of the shower she dried off with a pale blue towel examining her visible markings again. She had made them appear on purpose so she could try to learn how to control when they showed so she wouldn't accidentally show them in public. After a few minutes she got the hang of how to hide them and show them. After getting dressed in a loose black shirt and semi loose black pants she tied weights to her ankles to help her with her speed.

Walking into her living room she noticed that Sasuke was no longer asleep but in her kitchen try into to figure out something to eat.

"W-would you l-like something t-to e-at?" Hinata smiled weakly.

He turned and grunted at her. His eyes were low and he looked really tired for some reason. Motioning for him to rest while she cooked he walked over to one of her couches and sat down. After eating they both felt a lot better.

"Um S-Sasuke?"

He continued on to finish the last of his meal, "hm?"

"W-what d-d-id I do b-before I.." she looked down.

"I don't know. When I got to the Hyuga Mansion you were passed out already but your cousin and the little kids were shaking."

She felt worse hearing this. Not recalling the event only made her worry about what happened but she figured that if she had done something bad then Neji would be there instead of Sasuke.

"Lets go train" Sasuke stood from the couch.

_'That's exactly what I was thinking'_ she thought to herself and smiled.

Nodding she walked out behind him and locked her door. The walk was mostly quiet except for a few small words being exchanged between them. Once at the training grounds they both began with warm up exercises. The fact that they were used to different types of warm ups made them disagree a little on what they should work on. But Hinata being the way she was trying her best to please Sasuke.

After about three hours they decided to stop since it was getting dark out. "I'll walk you home"

"N-no I-its ok"

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want anything to happen to you" he frowned as soon as he realized what he had said so he tried to cover it up by saying, "I mean since were team mates I have to look out for you"

"Oh" was all she could say.

Not waiting for her response he began to walk away leaving her to stand alone in the middle of the training grounds. Smiling now that he was leaving she walked to a waterfall that was close to the training grounds. She stripped herself of her clothing now only in her undergarments she sent some chakra to her feet and walked onto the cool surface of the water.

"Finally" she let her markings show and started to play with the water. As she brought her right arm up a stream of water rose from the pool beneath her feet. It followed her right arm closely and precisely where it went. Deciding to test it further she rose her left arm and the same thing happened. Now with two streams of water she began to dance on the water the streams still following her hands closely. It was like a water ballet and she was the star. Pretty soon more streams of water were dancing around her and she felt completely free doing this. Her power had increased dramatically now that she had the markings.

"So that's how you train" Gaara leaned on a nearby tree staring at her.

Hinata automatically stopped and let herself drop into the water to cover herself up from his eyes. "I-I" she swam in place while staring at him.

"I never knew you of all people would get naked and train like that" he smirked.

Blushing madly she didn't know what to respond to him. He sat there looking completely bored. "So aren't you going to come out and get dressed?" he paused "oh right.." he closed his eyes and gave her an opportunity to get dressed. Quickly taking her chance she swam and changed before he opened his eyes.

When he opened them there she was, standing in front of him completely wet. He didn't know why but it kind of excited him to see her like that.

**You like her hahahaha**

_'Shut up!'_

**I told you I'd be back**

_'why cant you ever just get lost and stay lost?'_

**Cuz that wouldn't be any fun now would it?**

_'for me it would'_

**Ow**

Hinata watched him have a mental argument with himself. "Uh.. I.. Kaze-"

"Gaara"

"G-Ga-"

He was incredibly annoyed that she was stuttering. "Ok say it with me Ga-"

She started. "Ga"

"ra" he continued.

"ra" she finished.

"Ok so now take a big breath and say it completely without stuttering"

She took a big breath, "Gaara" her eyes were wide. She had actually said his name without stuttering and was in front of him too.

"Okay now say a sentence"

She took another big breath and "Gaara I like your face" her eyes were even wider now as she covered her mouth as if that would take her words back.

He laughed at her, "You like my face huh?"

Her face turned a deep shade of red. "I..I"

He stopped laughing, "Don't start stuttering again. How about this" he paused thinking. "I can teach you how to speak without stuttering and you can let me watch you train from now on"

She nodded absentmindedly.

"Deal then. Meet me here tomorrow at ten so we can keep working on your speech" and with that he left in a whirl of sand leaving her blushing like crazy.

* * *

Gaara was now at his apartment and lay on his bed. He had not imagined that would happen at all. At first he had just gone out to train and it was only by coincidence that he had found her chakra and found her training on the water.

"Gaara!" a female voice called him.

He growled lightly when she stepped into his room without even knocking. "What?" he asked uninterested.

"I met with the Hokage today" she smiled knowing he d be interested in what she had to say next.

"And?"

"I got you a personal babysitter"

He rolled his eyes, "So that s why no one has been following me lately"

"Yep and guess who it is!" she smiled teasingly at him.

"Who?"

"Guess!" she now rocked herself from her heels to her toes.

"Temari you know I do not enjoy these games"

"Your no fun" she pouted. "Fine, it s the ex Hyuga heiress"

At this he couldn't help but smile. For once he was happy that Temari was trying to push him into a relationship. This time it turned to his favor.

"She starts tomorrow morning" she said before turning and leaving him alone to think.

Temari closed the door to face her angry brother Kankuro.

Kankuro frowned at her, "I really don't think this is a good idea"

"Oh don't worry. He likes her"

"How can you tell?"

"I just can ok?" and with that she walked off to prepare the guest bedroom for Hinata.

"I wonder if Hinata likes him too" Kankuro muttered and walked back to his apartment.


	9. First day as a babysitter

yea I know majorly late update but hey at least I'm back and working on it ok? I just hope you enjoy and I will be back with another update next week! well please enjoy and review!

* * *

The next morning the teams were informed that there was no more need for them to watch over the Kazekage. Everyone was happy to hear this so they went out to celebrate. Well, everyone except Hinata who was on her way to his house. _'Why me?'_

She knocked on the door to Gaara's temporary home. Hearing rustles inside she wondered if she woke him up. _'will he be mad if I did wake him? What if he's not wearing a shirt?!' _

The door opened revealing a, you guessed it, shirtless Gaara. He knew Hinata would be coming in the morning since Temari had informed him last night. He wore black pants, no shirt nor socks. Letting her in he looked at what she was wearing, black pants, white shirt and over sized jacket that Kakashi had given her. She took off her sandals before stepping into the living room.

They stood in silence for a few moments until Gaara finally spoke, "Morning"

"M-orn-ing" she replied with a solemn face.

Gaara of course noticed her lack of enthusiasm at being there again. "Are you hungry?" Damn his lack of conversational skills.

She shook her head not wanting to annoy him with her stuttering. He ran his right hand through his messy hair, "Well ok, I guess your job is pretty easy today since I have no work here"

She looked at him intently waiting for her orders. Surprising her he informed her that they were going to the mall. After he was ready they headed to the mall where they bought Hinata clothes although she protested. He had insisted that she should be dressed a little nicer since she was going to be seen with him for awhile. As a matter of fact he explained that she would be living with him for awhile. She wanted to protest but knew better. After all she was still afraid of him, well not completely since she remembered how he helped her at the party. Feeling bad that she had ditched him in the middle of the night without explanation she stopped walking.

Gaara of course stopped, "Why did you stop?"

"I'm s-sorry"

"For?"

"F-for le-aving in the m-middle of the ni-ght with-out e-explanation. Y-you he-helped me"

"Please don't stutter. I'll only accept the apology if you can say it without stuttering" he stared at her eyes waiting for her to try.

"I-I" she took a big breath. "I'm s-s"

"Let's go" he kept walking. "Just do it when you're ready ok?"

Hinata had never thought of Gaara as understanding. In fact that was one of the last words she would have used to describe him. It was up there with, nice, caring and loving. Or maybe it was just that he really hated her bad attempts at not stuttering. Frowning she followed him as he did more shopping for the both of them. After walking around the many shops Gaara had paid for everything they had bought to be sent to the apartment he was staying at.

Both heard loud growls coming from Hinata's stomach. Gaara tried to figure out whether he should be amused that she waited this long to eat without telling him or to be mad for the same reason. "You are hungry"

"I-I can w-wait" she tried her best to not stutter as much around him but he was still kind of scary to be around considering his past and current temper.

"What do you want to eat?"

"I-I c-"

"Don't tell me you can wait. How about we have dinner at Le Petite?"

Hinata's eyes grew wide, "B-but t-th-ats ex-pen-s-sive!"

"I wont take no for an answer." Motioning for her to follow him they made their way over to the fancy restaurant by the mall.

'_If he wasn't going to take no for an answer then why did he ask me to begin with?' _ Hinata felt as if she was on an indirect date with him since he had bought her so many things at the mall and now dinner at one of the most expensive restaurants in town.

A waitress escorted them to their table asking for their drinks. The girl had blonde curly hair that went down to her waist. Obviously the girl was a fan girl of Gaara's since she tried to flirt with him whenever possible. Hinata wasn't jealous or anything but she was annoyed. "Stupid girl" she muttered under her breath.

Sad for her Gaara managed to hear, "Jealous?"

Hinata shook her head and again it was true that she wasn't jealous. She just didn't see the point of trying to get a guys attention when he was clearly not interested. Gaara stared at Hinata wanting to let it go since he didn't want to hear her stuttering. Dinner was served shortly after ordering. Hinata had never seen such a nice looking dinner plate. It was white with gold rims and beautiful red flowers also outlined with gold. It almost seemed a shame to dirty it with the equally as good looking food on the surface. For some odd reason she felt as if she should take a picture of the pretty plate.

Gaara had watched her examine the plate. He wondered if she had ever been to a restaurant like this. As an Ex-Hyuga she surely would have at the clan meetings right? "Hinata"

She reluctantly looked up from her plate. Once she made eye contact he continued, "Why are you an ex-Hyuga?"

She stiffened breaking eye contact. He knew she probably wouldn't answer but he wanted to let her know that he wanted to know what happened. When she didn't respond he let it go. "You should eat"

Happy that he let it go, at least for now she ate her dinner in silence. It wasn't a sad or uncomfortable silence but a strangely comfortable one. The waitress came back once in awhile breaking the silence asking if they wanted refills along with more failed attempts to flirt with Gaara. After they were done the waitress came back to take their plates, "Is there anything else I can get for you? Perhaps a dessert?" she smiled at Gaara.

He looked at the dessert tray then at Hinata. She had been eyeing a chocolate chip ice cream cone topped with colorful chocolate pieces and fudge. Ordering that for her he thought about ordering something for himself but thought against it. Sugar always made him a little hyper which wasn't a good thing for him since he would be jittery the next morning. The waitress came back with the dessert for Hinata who took it shyly. _'Why is he being so nice to me?' _

The waitress made one last attempt to flirt with Gaara who again, ignored her so she left them alone. When Gaara turned Hinata had already bitten into her ice cream getting a headache also known as a brain freeze. She had been so excited about tasting ice cream that without thought she had bitten into it.

After laughing about it together Hinata realized that in a strange sort of way she had enjoyed his company. Not because he had bought her such nice things or because of dinner but because he didn't push her to talk or pry into her life. Well, at least after his question about why she wasn't a Hyuga anymore he didn't. Arriving home Hinata asked him if she could take a shower so she could get ready for bed. He of course let her since he wasn't going to go out again. Hinata happily made her way to the bathroom ready for her relaxation time.

* * *

Sasuke had been completely bored at the Uchiha home. He had been home alone since his older brother had left with his friends in the morning. Not that Sasuke was complaining though, he would rather be home alone than have his older brother bugging him. Especially since the stupid kiss between Itachi and Hinata at the party. _'Could Hinata like Itachi? Why else would she kiss him? Was it her first kiss?'_

Making his way to the training room he realized he hadn't even heard from Hinata that day so he sent her a text message. **Hey Hinata its Sasuke. Want to hang out today?**

* * *

Since Hinata was in the shower she had left her cell phone in her jacket in her room. Gaara heard it go off announcing a text message. Checking to see who it was he growled. _'Why the hell is he texting her?' _

He wanted so desperately to reply as her to see what their relationship was. Sasuke had no real reason to have an interest in her since they were no longer team mates. Clicking out of the message he put the phone back in its place figuring that he could ask Hinata about it later.

* * *

Sasuke waited for a few minutes but still no answer. "Maybe she's still asleep?" he checked the clock in his training room. He was just sitting there now, all traces of wanting to train gone. Sitting in front of a mirror he began to think why he had been so pissed off about Hinata kissing her brother. Then he wondered who kissed who first. "I have to find out!" he promised himself that he would figure out why she was slowly starting to occupy his thoughts when he had never noticed her before.

* * *

Itachi closed the door behind him and walked to the center of the room. The room had two chairs in front of a desk with organized paperwork and man sitting behind the desk in a leather chair. Itachi sat in the right chair directly across from the man staring at him. Clearing his throat before speaking, "I want to move the wedding date up to next month."

"Why is that? We had agreed that it would be in six months"

"The circumstances have changed."

"Is there no way of keeping the wedding six months from now?"

"No, I will take her as my bride next month. I will be back to give you an exact date after I have talked to her"

"Fine"

Itachi stood up satisfied that his wedding with Hinata would come sooner than he'd thought. Before opening the door he added, "I'm glad to have such an understanding future father in law" he smirked before leaving.

Hiashi had been planning to marry Hinata off when she was a Hyuga but since she had chosen to leave the clan he no longer had to worry about that. That was when Itachi had appeared out of nowhere to ask for her hand in marriage. Hiashi didn't understand why he would want the weak ex-heiress but didn't complain. This way he could cover up that she had voluntarily left the clan due to the way they treated her. This way it looked as if she had simply gotten married and left to a more powerful clan.

Itachi decided to head back to his home since he had finished with all of the business he had to take care of already.

* * *

When Hinata got out of the shower she was ambushed with Temari's questions about her first day with Gaara. Some were so out there about their relationship that Hinata only turned red. Apparently Temari thought they were a couple now. Realizing Hinata was only wearing a white towel wrapped around her she quickly apologized and left to her apartment. Gaara had watched his sister scare Hinata with her questions. It didn't surprise him since he was used to Temari's outbursts but he felt kind of bad for Hinata since she was the object that his sister was currently determined to 'befriend.'

In her room Hinata dressed in loose gray shorts a black shirt and her jacket. She felt her phone in the pocket and checked it for any missed anything. Finding only a message from Sasuke she replied, **Sorry I was in the shower. I think the day is over already** she added a smiley face.

She didn't have to wait long before he replied, **well we could hit a late night movie**

**H : I would like to but I'm kind of tired**

**S : oh ok then what about tomorrow?**

**H : maybe**

**S : what'd you do today that I haven't heard from you?**

Hinata was surprised, "Why should he care?"

"Why should who care?" Gaara opened the door to her room.

She turned red from embarrassment, "I'Im s-so"

"I told you I wouldn't accept the apology unless you don't stutter" he sat on her bed.

Quickly replying to Sasuke's text she put her phone away in her pocket. "I-I th-ought y-you were g-going to h-help me"

He thought for a second, "Oh yes. Ok come here" he motioned for her to stand directly in front of him while he was on her bed. Once she did she couldn't help but turn a deeper shade of red because of the closeness. Beginning with his name he started just as the night before, "Gaa-"

"Gaa"

"ra"

"ra"

"altogether now"

"Gaara" she smiled at being able to say his name without stuttering.

"Ok so how about a sentence again"

Hinata remembered what she had said last time and turned her head to the right. "I'I"

He sighed, "stand up straight, take a deep breath and let it out"

"Imsorryfortheotherday!"

"Apology accepted although you said it a little too fast" he saw her expression sadden and head look down. "but still, you did good" he lifted her chin to him as he stood. Hinata who had already stopped blushing was blushing again at how close his face was to hers. Feeling hand go from her chin to the back of her head she felt him close the space between them. It had started out with him having the intentions of a kiss but he changed his mind knowing she wasn't ready so instead he had pulled her into a hug. He didn't think she would of hugged back but when she did he was relieved until he felt his shirt was getting wet. Alarmed he made space between them enough to see that she was crying.

"Why are you crying?"

She took a deep breath, "I don't know"

Both were surprised that she hadn't stuttered. Hinata knew why she was crying but didn't want to say anything. At least not yet, she hugged him surprising him with her bold action. Letting her cry herself to sleep he wondered why she hadn't told him the reason for her tears. _'What a weird day. First she arrives shy, she is a little happy at the restaurant then she cries after taking a shower' _It was weird that she would do these things without reason to him.

He laid her down on her bed covering her with the blankets. Just as he was about to walk away he felt her small hand tug on his shirt. "Please… stay" her eyes still closed.

He wasn't sure whether she was sleep talking or just half asleep. When she didn't let go of his shirt he laid down next to her under the blankets. She laid her head on his shoulder and an arm on his chest. _'I wonder if she realized what she is doing' _being this close to Hinata was what he wanted but he wanted her to recognize him as her lover. Still, the fact that she was probably using him to feel more secure made him feel good. There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted her to be his. Then he remembered what Itachi had basically announced at the party. Glancing over at the sleeping Hinata he brushed a few strands of her hair away from her face, _'It doesn't seem like she knew anything about the engagement. I will have to talk to the Hokage about this' _Gaara would be damned if he let Itachi take her without a fight.

Pretty soon Gaara thought about a loophole to the 'engagement.' _'If Hiashi is just trying to get rid of Hinata then I will gladly take her off his hands' _he had no doubt that Hiashi would prefer him over the Uchiha clan since he was more powerful as well as wealthier. Gaara ended up laying there the entire night.

* * *

Sasuke had gotten Hinata's last reply but never replied since her text said, **G2G don't text. I'll text you tomorrow. **

He wondered what she was doing that she had to leave so suddenly. Laying on his bed he fell asleep thinking about when Hinata would text him.

* * *

Itachi got home shortly after his brother had fallen asleep. Not wanting to wake his brother Itachi went straight to his room to make a few phone calls.

"Do you realize what time it is?" a sleepy voice answered his call.

"Midnight"

"Why are you calling me so late?"

"The wedding has been moved up"

"What?" the voice sounded a little more awake now.

"I talked to Hiashi and he agreed to have the wedding moved up to next month"

"Why the hell did you do that?!"

"I don't want Gaara or Sasuke to try and stop this. They are both very smart and will figure out that I am not lying about this and I guarantee they will try to stop the wedding."

"so you want to get married before they figure it out?"

"Exactly"

"Great now I'll have to call everyone and tell them"

"Everyone?"

"You didn't think your friends were going to miss your wedding did you?"

"Guess not"

"For now, how about we sleep yeah?"

"Fine"

"Goodnight"

Itachi hung up with his blonde haired friend Deidara. He knew that Deidara would take care of everything for the wedding. Deidara knew what he and Hinata liked so Itachi knew that they would like the wedding. Besides that Itachi was busy with the Uchiha clans matters so free time was hard to come by sometimes. Now he just had to get Hinata to agree to it. Something told him it wasn't going to be as easy as he thought.


End file.
